


There is Something Wrong with Me (Or Is There?)

by Basil_Jefferson (the_mad_hellcat)



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Care!Kink, Caring Dominant!Will, Contract, Daddy Kink, Dominate/Submissive, M/M, Mech/Human, Mentions of Past Abuse by another Dominate, Multi, No Holoforms!, Out of Character, Plot-what-plot, Submissive!Ironhide, Valve Sex, bondage (mentioned), crack!fic, questionable sanity, safe word, valve play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_mad_hellcat/pseuds/Basil_Jefferson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please read tags before enjoying this story.  Sam is concerned that he has a brain tumor or something that is causing him to not only be sexually attracted to the Autobots but to develop a Daddy Kink as well.  He decides to let Ratchet give him a full physical to see if Ratchet can figure out what the problem is… smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam Gets a Check up

Sam walked into Medical at the end of the day. He had called and requested a full physical this morning, which concerned Ratchet but he knew that Sam was due for one soon anyway. Maybe he just wanted to get it out of the way. The physical was normal, all of Sam’s tests were fine and his bloodwork looked very good. Sam seemed surprised. Ratchet sat down near Sam’s exam table and asked, “Sam, are you going to tell me what this is really about?”

“Ratchet, I think there is something really wrong with me.”

“Ok, what are your symptoms and why didn’t you just tell me this in the first place?”

“It’s embarrassing, ok?”

“Sam, I am your medic, I cannot take proper care of you if I do not know what is going on.”

“I was just hoping it was some sort of brain tumor and you could just zap it or remove it and this would all go away.”

“A brain tumor is very serious, Sam,” Ratchet was alarmed, “I need you to tell me what is going on.”

“Are you sure I don’t have a tumor?”

“Yes, thank Primus, you don’t have a brain tumor. Your systems are functioning above average, you are a healthy young man.”

Sam sighed and he looked on the verge of tears, “Thanks, Ratchet.”

“Is there a reason you won’t tell me what is going on?”

“I don’t want you to hate me,” Sam said as a tear escaped and slid down his cheek, “so please don’t ask me anymore questions.”

“Sam, I could never hate you,” Ratchet said as he carefully wiped a tear away with his finger, “please do not cry.”

“You can’t help me, Ratchet,” Sam wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, “I need to see a shrink I guess.”

“Why do you want to shrink? You are the perfect size,” Ratchet was really confused now.

“No, I mean a psychologist,” Sam said, “There is something wrong with me mentally.”

“There is absolutely nothing wrong with you!” Ratchet stated as he picked Sam up and brought the human eye level to him and watched as Sam’s pheromone levels spike. Ratchet took in the scent through his vents and felt his valve start to get wet. “Sam, are you sexually attracted to me?” Ratchet asked.

Sam blinked twice, blushed bright red and Ratchet thought for sure he would deny it, but instead looked down; defeated. “I am sorry, Ratchet.”

“Why are you sorry? Sexual attraction in natural in both humans and mechs.”

“You are married.”

“I am bonded,” Ratchet corrected gently, mostly out of habit than anything else, “but you aren’t trying to seduce me, convince me to leave my bondmate or rape me…”

“Never!” Sam’s eyes widen, “I would never hurt you. I would die first.”

That admission took Ratchet back a moment and he quickly soothed the boy, “Shhh, I know Sam. I did not mean to imply that you would, in fact I implied that you hadn’t.”

“I would never want you to leave Wheeljack,” Sam continued, “You guys are the perfect couple.”

“Perfectly insane couple,” Ratchet sighed, “but thank you for your compliment.”

“I have thought about seducing you,” Sam admitted.

“But you haven’t,” Ratchet said, although the idea that this very beautiful human had thought about seducing him was a nice boost to his ego and made his valve just a bit wetter.

“And I won’t, you are with Wheeljack and if those sounds I hear after the Autobot Officers meeting are any indication he must be a sex god!”

Ratchet’s mouth dropped and his processor went blank, “He said that he soundproofed that… never mind. I apologize about that, Sam.”

“Don’t apologize,” Sam said, “I liked… well… like I said there is something wrong with me, Ratchet.”

“You like listening to Wheeljack and I interfacing?”

“Yes,” Sam sighed.

“Do you get jealous?”

“No,” Sam said.

“Do you wish you could join us?” 

That got Sam to look up, his eyes a mixture of hope and horror, “Ratchet…”

“Do you have your own interface partner?”

“No,” Sam said.

“Do you want your own interface partner?”

“Not until I get better,” Sam said, “no one is going to want me like this.”

“Is it bothering you that you are sexually attracted to a mech?”

“If it was only one,” Sam muttered.

“So you are attracted to other mechs besides me?” Ratchet asked, genuinely interested now and he did not believe anything was wrong with Sam. Humans and there pathetically limited concept of sexuality.

“Yes.”

“Will you tell me whom?”

“No,” Sam said as he shook his head.

“Sam, are you attracted to Wheeljack?” Ratchet asked, that would explain why he wasn’t jealous when he would overhear them interfacing.

“Ratchet please,” Sam begged.

“What do you like the most when you hear us together?”

“Why are you doing this?” Sam asked, “Please stop.”

“I am curious, I am not angry and I know that Wheeljack will not be angry either. We can ask him if you would like.”

Sam went pale and Ratchet thought that Sam would pass out. “Sam, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you mentally or sexually. There is nothing for you to be scared or ashamed about. Get dressed and we will go talk to him.”

“No, please, Ratchet,” Sam said, “you don’t know everything. Please leave it alone.”

“If it bothers you to be attracted to a pair of bonded mechs, then what type of mech do you like? There are many unattached mechs around and I know more are coming. There is no harm is this, maybe I can help?”

A knock on the door disturbed their conversation, but Ratchet did not put Sam back down. Before Ratchet could ask who it was, Wheeljack decided to walk into the room. Sam turned to Ratchet, “You didn’t!”

“You. Go away,” Ratchet said to his bondmate, “we are discussing private matters and we aren’t ready for your input yet.”

“What are you two discussing that would cause your valve to lubricant, I know that smell anywhere,” Wheeljack raised an eyebrow.

“Can I please go?” Sam asked in a very meek voice, willing his pheromones to not increase, but failing miserably. Wheeljack tilted his head and looked at Sam a moment, “Interesting.”

“If I can die from embarrassment please let it happen now,” Sam muttered as he hid his face behind his hands.

“If anyone should be embarrassed it’s Ratchet,” Wheeljack said, “you can smell his sweet valve lubrication from my laboratory. You must be soaking wet by now, dear.”

“Maybe,” Ratchet said, “and you told me that you soundproofed your office!”

“I did.”

“Sam has heard us interfacing after the Autobot Officers Meetings!”

“Oh?” Wheeljack turned back to Sam, “and why has the human been listening to us?”

“I am sorry, Wheeljack,” Sam said.

“I think someone has been a very bad boy,” Wheeljack said.

Sam moaned and his pheromones spiked again. “You like being called a bad boy, Sam?” Wheeljack asked.

“Please,” Sam moaned, “I am sorry.”

“We aren’t going to hurt you, Sam, neither Ratchet nor I get off on doing that,” Wheeljack said.

“I will be good,” Sam said so quietly both mechs almost didn’t hear him.

“See he wants to be a good boy,” Wheeljack said, “now the question is does he want to be our good boy?”

Sam bit his lower lip to the point it almost bled. “Sam, now stop that,” Ratchet ordered, “you said you would be good. Now answer our questions and if you are good you will get a reward.”

“Reward?” Sam asked.

“Yes, a small reward,” Wheeljack agreed, “now will you behave?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Sam said and then froze up, “I mean… I…”

“Calm down,” Ratchet said, “before you give yourself a heart attack. I am not mad. Are you mad, Wheeljack?”

“Our boy is looking for a big powerful older mech to love and take care of him and tuck him in at night,” Wheeljack said affectionately, “do we know any mechs that might fit that bill, Ratch?”

“You don’t hate me?” Sam whispered, “You don’t think I am disgusting, weak and sick? Or that I have daddy issues?”

“Young man,” Ratchet said in his best ‘I am the medic so shut up and do what I say’ voice, “you killed Megatron, you came back from the dead to save Prime, you have been kicked out of college, lost all sense of a normal life and people on this base either expect absolutely nothing or everything from you. I think you have earned the right to be taken care of just a little bit.”

“And if anyone ever says anything to you about your emotional or sexual interest in mechs then you just let your daddies handle it. I know quite a few mechs that would love the honor of being your Daddy,” Wheeljack said.

“All you would have to do is ask,” Ratchet explained.

“Now does our boy feel better?” Wheeljack used the tip of his finger to pet Sam from the top of his head down his back in a slow, carefully calming motion.

“Yes, Daddy,” Sam sighed and leaned into the touch, “I… I… Primus help me, I love my Daddies.”

Wheeljack made a soft, sweet clicking sound and stole Sam right from Ratchet’s hand and cradled him next to his spark, “You make us so happy, baby!”

“’Jack give him back!” Ratchet was worried Wheeljack might accidently hurt him and tried to ignore the pleasurable throb in his valve at Sam’s sweet confession.

“You also make Ratch very hot,” Wheeljack sniffed loudly, “you smell so good, Ratch, I bet our boy would swim in your valve you are so wet.”

“’Jack,” Ratchet blushed as he imagined Sam covered in his lubrication, fucking the sensitive opening of his valve.

“I know, I know, he needs to earn his rewards,” Wheeljack sighed as he handed Sam back to Ratchet.

“Now are you going to be a good boy for me?” Ratchet asked.

“Yes, Daddy,” Sam nodded.

“Good, because there are punishments if you are bad and we will discuss them in great detail later. The rules will be made very clear to you and when you are punished you will know exactly why. We will never punish you without a reason.”

“Now Sammy, you are going to answer our questions honestly and you can pick your reward.”

Sam raised his hand. “Yes, dear,” Ratchet acknowledged him.

“If I am good can I please see your valve, Daddy?” Sam asked quietly, “please Daddy. I won’t touch, even though I know I will want to.”

“And why do you want to see your Daddy’s valve?” Wheeljack asked.

“I have been dreaming about it,” Sam blushed.

“Did you dream about your daddies interfacing, Sam?” Wheeljack asked.

“Yes.”

“Did you like hearing us fuck, Sam?” Wheeljack smirked at the shocked look on Sam’s face when he switched to the human term.

“Oh yes,” Sam said.

“What was your favorite part?”

“Hearing you finger Daddy’s valve, the sounds he made were pure, wet bliss and it made me hard.”

“Did you ever pull out your cock and masturbate to us?” Ratchet asked.

“Yes,” Sam sounded so guilty, “yes, I did daddies, just once. I am sorry.”

“Only once?” Wheeljack shook his head, “I don’t believe him, Ratch.”

“I promise,” Sam said, “I waited to get back to my room the other times.”

“Oh I see,” Wheeljack said, “so you actually took your cock out here. I am so sorry I missed that, baby.”

“So am I,” Ratchet said.

“I was so scared you would find out,” Sam said, “so I was very quiet. I was so hard… you were teasing Daddy’s valve for so long.”

“I remember that night,” Wheeljack laughed and kissed Ratchet hard, he carefully teased Sam’s hard cock with a finger tip, “Oh, our baby is hard now, Ratch.”

“Our beautiful Sammy,” Ratchet kissed Wheeljack again, “we are almost done now, just be patient, only a few more questions.”

“Ok, Daddy,” Sam arched into Wheeljack’s touch

“What mechs do you want to be your Daddy?”

“You and Wheeljack,” Sam looked confused.

“Tell us the truth, Sammy,” Wheeljack said sternly, “I have seen the way you look at Prime.”

“But Daddy it’s wrong…”

“The only thing that is wrong is when you lie to your daddies, especially after saying you will tell us the truth!”

Sam looked down, “I am sorry.”

“Now tell us the truth!” Ratchet ordered quietly.

“Optimus would make a nice daddy,” Sam admitted, “and so would Ironhide.”

“You do like your mechs old,” Wheeljack grinned, “good. You make your daddies very happy.”

“But please don’t tell Will,” Sam implored, “he is like a brother to me and he loves Ironhide.”

“My, my, the good major has a mech kink himself,” Ratchet grinned, “I am impressed.”

“He wants to do naughty things with Ironhide,” Sam smiled, “and to him, dirty, wet and naughty things.”

“He told you this?” Wheeljack smirked.

“I don’t know if I want my baby being exposed to this sort of thing,” Ratchet said, but he didn’t sound overly upset.

“Yes, he told me a few things,” Sam answered, “when Ironhide got hit with the blaster from Barricade a few weeks ago and he had to stay in medical for a few days. He was very worried and had a few drinks in his room, I went to check on him and take him something to eat but he ended up talking to me instead.”

“So what sort of things does Major Lennox want to do with ol’ Ironhide?” Wheeljack teased, “it might do him good. He hasn’t interfaced since his bond with Chromina severed back on Cybertron before the war.”

“What happened?” Sam asked.

“Ironhide takes after his father, Broadside, he is gruff, no-nonsense and obsessed with weapons and weapons design. He also values his privacy above all else, baby,” Ratchet explained, “but when he was younger he was a very handsome mech but all accounts and not so rough around the edges. Chromina was a beautiful femme mech and saw potential in Ironhide and decided to pursue him. By all accounts they were the perfect couple, but their bond was never stable.”

“So she didn’t love him, but the idea of what he could be?” Sam asked, “that is cruel.”

“Exactly, and eventually she realized he was never gonna be the mech she needed him to be and withdrew from the bond to start a relationship with another mech behind his back. He stepped back from the bond as well and moved out of their berth, it quickly frayed and faded away,” Ratchet sighed, “it is very sad.”

“Will doesn’t to hurt him,” Sam promised, “he wants to make Ironhide feel good! I promise.”

“I know, baby,” Wheeljack said, “but to be on the safe side why don’t you tell us a few things he wants to do?”

“You really are a dirty old mech,” Ratchet shook his head.

“You knew that when you bonded with me,” Wheeljack kissed him, “stop acting so surprised.”

Sam giggled at his daddies’ teasing each other, “You both are amazing.”

“Why thank you,” Ratchet said, “we think our boy is pretty amazing as well. Now what does Will want to do with Ironhide.”

“Ironhide doesn’t recharge long enough,” Sam said, “he says that he has a rock or something stuck in his shoulder joint.”

“Yes, and he is too stubborn to let me remove it,” Ratchet sighed.

“Will wants to bring Ironhide to medical and remove it himself, under your supervision, lubricate the joint really well and massage the sore and abused wiring. Have you scan him to see if there are any other joints that in some TLC or any other minor problems he can fix himself and then take him outside and give him a through wash and wax, making sure that certain sensitive seams are very clean before taking him back to his berth.”

“That’s rather sweet,” Ratchet said, “Ironhide could use the spoiling and definitely the joints lubed up well.”

“Oh, but that’s just the first part,” Sam said, “when he gets him back to his berth Ironhide will probably be very grumpy, he doesn’t like it when Will tries to care for him so Will says he will need to find restraints that won’t hurt Ironhide but can hold him as well and then fuck himself on Ironhide’s cable until he cannot overload anymore and falls into a deep and hopefully full recharge.”

“With Ironhide that could take a while,” Wheeljack said, “he is well known for his stamina.”

“I don’t think an interface cable could fit in a human,” Ratchet said.

“Are all interface cables about the same size?”

“Pretty much,” Wheeljack answered.

“I need to show you something,” Sam said, “I need to go back to my room and get it. Can I?”

Yes, it is possible for Ratchet’s valve to get even wetter, “Does our baby have a sex toy?”

“Yes,” Sam blushed bright red, “I bought it when I had too much to drink. I estimated the size of Wheeljack’s interface cable head.”

“Have you used it?” Wheeljack asked.

“Every day since I got it,” Sam said, “I used it before I came here.”

“Are you still loose? Check for your Daddies!” Wheeljack ordered softly.

Sam removed the stupid gown, turned around and bent over, putting his ass on display for his daddies before slipping three fingers into his ass without effort or resistance. Sam felt two very gentle mech fingers push his ass cheeks apart so that his daddies had a better view. “Beautiful, baby,” Wheeljack said, emotion choking his voice, “you are so beautiful.”

“It feels so good Daddy,” Sam finger fucked himself slowly, “so good to be with you both at last.”

“You should thank Ratchet,” Wheeljack kissed his mate, “thank you for helping us get our baby boy. We will be such good daddies to him.”

“Yes, we will,” Ratchet swore, “and make sure he is always cared for and loved.” Ratchet slowly removed Sam’s fingers from his ass, “Turn around baby and come get your reward.”

Sam stood up slowly, making a show of it as the two mech fingers released his cheek and he turned around, his cock leaking precum. Ratchet’s interface panel opened and the sweet scent of mech fluid filled the air and Sam moaned, closing his eyes getting lost in the smell. “He likes your scent as well,” Wheeljack teased, “now Sam, open your eyes and see Daddy’s tight valve.”

Sam opened his eyes and gasped in pleasure at the closed valve that was leaking mech fluid. It was beautiful, shinny and just begging to be touched. “Oh Daddy,” Sam sighed, “it is so beautiful. Thank you for showing it to me.”

“Does our good boy want to touch it?” Ratchet asked.

“Can I?”

Ratchet brought his hand right to his valve and Sam knelt down and touched the valve reverently. He kissed the panel holding the valve in place and Ratchet moaned in pleasure. He could hear both of his daddies whispering in Cybertronian but he ignored them as he manipulated the valve like he would his own ass and enjoyed feeling it stretch around his fingers. He could feel Ratchet tremble in pleasure as even more mech fluid leaked from the valve, it didn’t take long before Sam was coated in the stuff. He carefully touched the inner walls, mentally mapping the valve and figured out what areas when teased brought his Daddy the most pleasure. Suddenly, Ratchet cried out and mech fluid shot out of the valve like cum and the valve tightened around his teasing hand. He was afraid that he had hurt Ratchet but Wheeljack stroked his back with a finger, “Shhhh… good boy. You made your Daddy overload. It’s ok, nothing to be scared of you should have heard the filthy things your Daddy was saying about how much he loved it.”

After a few moments the valve gently relaxed around Sam’s hand and he removed it, kissing the panel holding the valve in again, actually he was practically making out of with it. “Smart boy,” Wheeljack laughed quietly, “that panel is very sensitive as well. You like pleasing Ratchet, don’t you?”

“I live to make my Daddy overload,” Sam said and felt a shiver pass through Ratchet’s frame.

“Now it’s your turn,” Wheeljack said, “I want you to go back to daddy’s valve.”

Sam followed Wheeljack’s orders and got back on his knees. “Good boy, now I want you to get your cock wet in your Daddy’s sweet fluids.”

Sam ran his mech fluid covered hand over his cock until it was completely dripping in fluid. “Good boy, you follow daddy’s orders so well,” Wheeljack said, “do you like having your Daddy’s fluids on your hard cock? Does it feel good?”

“Oh yes,” Sam moaned, “I love being covered in Daddy’s fluids.”

“You earned those fluids, baby, you got Daddy to leak them for you, they are yours.”

“I love you, Daddy,” Sam said, “love you so much.”

“Sam, baby,” Ratchet moaned, “love you to baby. You love your daddy so good.”

“Sam, now take your hands off your cock baby, and push it in daddy’s valve.”

“Daddy?” Sam whispered, “can I?”

“Oh yes, baby,” Ratchet said, his voice full of emotion, “you can fuck Daddy’s valve. I want you to.”

Sam braced himself on the panel as he slowly pushed his cock inside the still tight valve. “Daddy is so tight,” Sam said, “it feels so good.”

“Yes, baby, that’s it, now just relax a moment deep inside your Daddy,” Wheeljack said and suddenly Sam felt a hard rubber head press against his ass, it was wet but while it smelled like mech fluid it didn’t smell like Ratchet’s fluid. Instead of smelling sweet, this fluid smelled spicy. “’Jack?” Sam asked.

“Relax, baby,” Wheeljack sound pleased, “that’s the scent of my fluids, I got my cable nice and lubed up for my pretty boy. Just relax as I insert it.”

Sam took a deep breath as the head of the cable was inserted into Sam’s ass. Unlike a cock that would thrust deep, the cable edge had a flared base and only went in about four inches inside of him. It was thick and Sam felt very full but he was not in any pain. The fluid in fact seemed to ease any ache and make his skin tingle, “There, now grip my cable tightly with your ass while you show Ratchet how much you love his valve. You don’t need to be gentle, baby, Ratchet likes it hard.”

“Yes, baby, fuck my valve hard,” Ratchet panted, “show your daddies that organic, animalistic side of you.”

Sam cried out as he pounded Ratchet’s tight valve as hard as he could, in and out, just leaving the head of his cock in before claiming the passage again. He felt Wheeljack’s cable get warm and suddenly a pulse of energy filled his entire being. Sam cried out in pure pleasure, he had never felt anything like this before. “You like that, baby,” Wheeljack laughed, “we don’t thrust our cables in and out like humans, baby, we let our spark pulses do the work for us. Yes, that energy comes directly from my spark so you can feel how much I love my baby and my bondmate. I can have you both at the same time.”

“I can feel your pulse,” Ratchet moaned, “you love us both so much, Wheeljack. This is what we have been missing. We both love our boy and now we have him where he belongs.”

“I wish I…” Sam wasn’t sure how to express himself as he kept pounding Ratchet and tightened almost painfully around Wheeljack, causing the mech to cry out. “Oh baby, you love my cable. You hold it so tight, feels so fucking good in your ass, baby.”

“His cock feels so good in my valve,” Ratchet said, “he is gonna make me overload again, ‘Jack.”

“We can feel how much you love us, baby,” Wheeljack said, “you have loved us for so long. Why didn’t you tell us? Why didn’t you ask us to be your daddies?”

“Didn’t think you would want me,” Sam sobbed, “I thought there was something wrong with me. Why would two such wonderful, smart, sex god mechs want me?”

A powerful pulse ripped through Sam and he felt loved and adored so much it brought tears to his eyes as he came violently deep inside of Ratchet, Ratchet also overloading at the same time, his valve hot a tight, milking his baby boy’s cock, wanting every ounce of cum in his balls. They rode out their overloads as Wheeljack continued to give them powerful pulses of energy until he himself overloaded inside of his boy. Sam cried out quietly when Wheeljack tried to remove his cable, Sam just held on to it tightly, earning him a very gentle caress, “It’s ok, baby, this is not a one-time deal. You are our baby now and we will take care of you.” Sam believed him and gently pushed the cable head out himself using his inner muscles, “That felt good baby, we may need to play with that skill a bit.”

With the cable out, Sam was able to lay down in Ratchet’s hand, slowly pulling out of the spasming valve. As soon as he laid down he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

*-*-*-*-*  
Basil here. Anyone interested in Will giving Ironhide a bit of the ol’ TLC? Comment and let me know or e-mail me at kerrisda700@gmail.com.


	2. Let Me Take Care of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has had enough of the verbal abuse he is getting from Ironhide and decides to ignore him until he gets his injured shoulder examined. Now it is a war of wills and both of them need to decide what they really want from their partnership, but Ironhide has a lot of baggage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not in the BDSM lifestyle (at least not yet, who knows) so if any section of this fic is incorrect or insulting I apologize. This story is not supposed to poke fun or demean the lifestyle, one of my dear friends is a submissive. There are Dominates like the bad one that Ironhide had before Will, who really aren’t a true BSDM dominate but someone who enjoyed torturing and abusing her submissive and that is called a bully! That is not what a true dominant is, which is what Will is trying to embody.

Will couldn’t believe he allowed Sam to talk him into this, but here the good Major was walking into Medical before it was open to have a secret breakfast meeting with Ratchet. He almost felt guilty, except the fact that his mech was being a pig headed, stubborn fool and really left him no choice other than to go behind his back. There was a rock or something stuck in Ironhide’s left shoulder joint and it must really be stuck in there because he could not break it himself. It was effecting his recharge cycle and now his aim. Will could feel the pain and discomfort pouring off the mech, but he refused to go to Ratchet to have it checked out. He would just growl, snarl or hiss, “I’m fine, Lennox, leave me the frag alone,” whenever Will would try to talk to him about it. 

He and Sam had talked a lot since that morning that Sam had brought him breakfast after a night of drinking in his room. He rarely drank to excess and preferred not to get shitfaced in front of his men, so he bought a bottle of cheap Scotch and proceeded to drink it in his room, alone. He was still drunk when Sam stopped by and they talked. Will had needed to talk about his feelings and desires for his mech for some time, but he felt he had no one to talk to and was pleasantly surprised that Sam also needed a similar outlet for his feelings and desires for mechs. Sam had a very particular taste, one that Will could very much appreciate, he liked his mechs old and had a bit of a Daddy Kink. The sexual guilt was eating Sam alive, the poor kid thought there was something actual wrong with him, so Will just held him close as he cried out his pent up feelings. Will recommended if Sam truly thought there was something wrong with him then he should go get a full physical from Ratchet, who was so obsessive/compulsive with the wellbeing of his humans that if there was anything possibly wrong with Sam he would find it and have a treatment protocol for it already in place. It was then that Will told him of his desire to care for Ironhide, to not so much be his Daddy, but his dominant. Not with whips, nipple-clamps, or skin tight black leather, although if he could spank the mech right now he would for being such a fragging idiot but he wanted to take care of him on every level since it was obvious that Ironhide was shit at taking care of himself outside of battle.

Will and Sam had been close since after Egypt, but after their discussion concerning their mutual kinks, they had become even closer and started being like brothers. They would have at least one meal a day together and play video games a few evenings a week. It was nice to have someone he could talk to about anything and not have to worry about being judged and he was glad that Sam felt the same way. Of course Will expected that to change when Sam to see him before breakfast to tell him what happened after his physical. Wheeljack and Ratchet had found out about his little secret and had offered to become Sam’s two daddies and from what the bright red blushing Sam had told him, sex with mechs was absolutely fucking amazing and Will openly admitted he was jealous. Sam also admitted to him that he entertained the idea of Ironhide as a possible daddy until he learned of Will’s attraction for him. Instead of being angry Will was flattered for his mech, “I would have been offended if you had no thought about Ironhide as a possibility as a daddy.”

“Would that make you my granddaddy?” Sam teased with only a hint of a straight face.

“We could find out but I doubt that Wheeljack and Ratchet would appreciate their boy sleeping in a strange bed.”

And Will learned when Sam, with his daddies’ permission, showed him his list of rules and their punishments. Right under the punishment for being late (1 Spank for Every 30 Seconds Late) was the rule for not sleeping over in another bed or berth without both daddies’ permission (Chastity and Ratchet would not speak to him for an Entire Week). Will knew that Wheeljack was terrible with rules and if he was told he couldn’t talk to Sam that would mean he would talk to Sam as often as possible, that is just how Wheeljack rolled. Over all, Will found the rules very fair and none of the punishments were brutal or cruel. Sam was still provided access to the mess and to water as well as human interaction, even if Ratchet would not acknowledge him. He was never locked in a dark room, never collared or held in restraints for an extended period of time or denied sleep. The severity of the punishment also seemed to fit the crime, so he had no issues with Sam agreeing to it. Sam asked him if he had ever been a dominant in the BDSM world since he seemed to know so much about it and Will laughed so hard he fell off his bed. 

While he had his fair share of naughty fantasies and may or may not have researched BDSM while at college, the military had a very dominant/submissive culture and there were superiors that abused their power and there were those that used their power gracefully to mold and protect those under them. He had experience with both style of commanders and tried to be the graceful protector.

This morning on the way to breakfast, Will got a message from Sam to meet him in medical that he had picked up some breakfast burritos from the Fuel & Food on Route 45. Damn the boy, Will had a weakness for the breakfast burritos from Fuel & Food and he hadn’t been off base in weeks since he knew that Ironhide had issues transforming so he stayed around and babysat. Will sighed and walked into medical and let the sweet smell of egg, bacon, cheese and homemade salsa guide him into Ratchet’s office. He did knock before entering and found Wheeljack tinkering with something that may once have been a printer, Ratchet working on a datapad and Sam sitting patiently on a blanket on the floor that had the food arranged to look very pretty and a huge pot of coffee that also smelled divine. “Hello, Will,” Sam smiled.

“Yes, please, Major Lennox, come in,” Ratchet said, “I apologize for such short notice but there was an accident in town, which held up traffic.”

“No apology needed, Ratchet,” Will said, “I am looking forward to some real food for a change, as well as the excellent company.”

“Kiss aft,” Wheeljack muttered with snicker but gave Will a half smile.

“Please sit down,” Ratchet said as Will took off his shoes at the door and curled up by what he assumed was his area of food while Sam poured him a cup of coffee, “Thank you very much.”

The door to Ratchet’s office shut but Will was not worried. He had a feeling he would need to have a discussion with Sam’s daddies eventually about the nature of his relationship with Sam. He had tried to let Ratchet know that he only had brotherly feelings for Sam and no interest in him sexually, but Ratchet had always blown in off. Maybe both mech-daddies were ready to talk now. “Wheeljack and I are both grateful for your forward but very polite and warm acknowledgement of our relationship with Sam. You have acted like a true older brother and guardian by making sure that Sam is not getting into anything over his head, nor do Wheeljack and I have any issue with you continuing your affectionate friendship. In fact I am glad to see Sam have a brother-type figure for him to interact and to be able to discuss things with. Your discretion so far has been beyond extemporary and you seem to understand the rules and boundaries instinctively so we, as a family unit, think it is time to discuss Ironhide with you.”

“Sam did let me know that he did tell you about my desire to take care of Ironhide,” Will said as he sipped the coffee and it tasted good, made just the way he liked it. Sam was always so thoughtful and attentive, “As you already know, Ratchet, I am very worried about him and his condition has been getting worse. I wonder if it isn’t a rock but maybe metal or something harder.”

“I have also wondered about that,” Ratchet nodded, “but without letting me scan him I cannot help him. His mood and performance has been steadily declining to the point where even Optimus cannot ignore it anymore. He is preparing to order Ironhide to get his shoulder examined, but we all know that will not end well.”

“I am assuming you have an idea,” Will said then took a bit from his burrito. Delicious! Messy but totally worth it.

“Holoform. Taste buds. Remember!” Wheeljack said cryptically to Ratchet, who gave him a nasty look. Sam was tried so hard not to laugh, but Will knew that Sam was probably sworn to secrecy so he wouldn’t ask.

“It is good,” Sam and Will said in unison as they continued to eat while Ratchet send probably threats along a com-link to Wheeljack. Both humans had finished the first burrito by the time the mechs focused their attention back on the humans.

“Sorry about that,” Ratchet said, still glaring at Wheeljack before turning back to Will, “we want to explain a few things to you about Ironhide, things I know he would never tell you, before we tell you our plan. Now this plan is very much still in the development stages and your input, as he is your mech, is very much welcome but as his medic I couldn’t just sit back and not scheme to get him into medical.”

“Which is why you have my undying respect,” Will said, showing Ratchet he had no ill will for him plotting to care of Ironhide behind his back. In fact he was pleased someone had a plan because what he had come up with had done absolutely nothing to help. 

“Will,” Wheeljack put the once-printer down and took a deep intake through his vents, “to understand Ironhide you really needed to know his family. He had two mechs are parents, a master tactician designation Firefight and his bond-mate, weapons specialist Broadside. Guess which mech he took after?”

“Broadside is a very stoic mech, rarely spoke either by vocal processor or com-link and his outward demeanor was rough. He cared very little for social protocol or authority, but what he lacked in personality he made up for in his brilliance with weapons design. Now Broadside had a different face when he was in private and was very affectionate to both his bond-mate and sparkling. With Firefight so often away from home during the day to attend meetings, Ironhide spent most of his time with Broadside in his workshop. He was practically raised building and designing weapons, and instead of wanting to go to a park or concert when he was young he wanted to go to the firing range with his parents. Firefight, who was a very gentle mech, was very openly affectionate with both his bond-mate and sparkling. He was the face of the family and was polite, sweet and very kind. He was an amazing fighter and brilliant tactician. It appeared when Ironhide was younger that he would actually take after Firefight, he was open-hearted, personable and rather out going. When he would be what humans would consider late teens, early 20s, he started to apprentice under Firefight and appeared to have quite the career in front of him.”

“As you know, he is a good looking mech,” Wheeljack said, “but when he was younger he was very handsome and quite the catch, especially with the promise of a prominent career. He attracted the attention of a femme named Chromina. Now Chromina was absolutely beautiful, one of the most beautiful femmes I had ever seen, and she was kind and a good warrior. They made a rather beautiful couple and the only objection to their partnership was Broadside, that old cantankerous mech, but Ironhide and his father both agreed to disagree about the relationship. When they bonded it was quite the affair and everyone thought they would have the happiest match, but there were problems early on. Ironhide has a private side and likes his personal space, but Chromina decided now that they were bonded he didn’t need that anymore. She was plotting his career, getting them invited to all these parties to mingle with powerful and important mechs and femmes. He was miserable and the more miserable he was the happier she seemed to be. She thrived on being an up and coming tactician’s mate and all the positive attention it got her. She was suddenly important and got to be with beautiful and powerful people. Ironhide eventually had enough and stopped going to parties and social events, he practically became a recluse for a few months. Chromina tried to have him… well…. declared mentally ill, but Head Medic Sirius Pax examined Ironhide and declared him mentally fit. Poor Ironhide was so tired of being pushed and shoved into doing what he didn’t want to do that he pulled back from tactics and shifted his focus to weapons design. There is no high public life for a mere weapons designer and Chromina got addicted to the high life. She moved out and started to connect with other mechs to try to make Ironhide jealous enough to go back to his important job, but in the end she severed their connection to take up with a powerful senior Science Officer.”

“I thought once a bond was formed it could not be broken, even by death,” Will sat there dumbly and he knew it.

“A true bond cannot be broken,” Ratchet said, “that is correct but their bond must have been superficial, when I trained under Sirius Pax, I was familiar with Ironhide’s case. It was a bond dominated by Chromina, which is why Ironhide resists your attempts to care for him. He never wants to be in a position where he is belittled and dominated like that again.”

“I hope she never comes to earth,” Will growled, “or I will make her pay for hurting my mech. Ratchet, what would sugar do if dumped into her mech fluid tank?”

“Major Lennox, you are a sick and twisted individual… I like it,” Ratchet nodded with an evil grin on his face.

“Ok, so he had a domineering bond-mate,” Will said focusing himself back on the problem of helping Ironhide, “how do I convince him I do not want to be a bitch like she was? How do I get it across to him that he has his own soul and free will, I just want to take care of him? He can say ‘no’ if he really wants to and that I will respect his hard boundaries without question.”

“Severing the bond the way she did left scars,” Wheeljack said, “all bad break ups do. I don’t think he has even had sex since Chromina.”

“I do believe he cares very much about you,” Ratchet said, “and that he would benefit greatly by engaging in a caring relationship with you, with or without a sexual component.”

“That mech needs to get laid,” Wheeljack said, “there better be a sexual component!”

“Wheeljack, keep your observations to yourself!” Ratchet said as Will took another sip of coffee.

“With everything that happened,” Will sighed, “would he even want to submit to my care-taking? He probably would prefer to be dominant in a relationship.”

“I might agree with you,” Sam said, “except for one thing. I know from my research that there are those that can be both dominants and submissives, depending on the partner or the circumstances. From what I understand, though, Ironhide has not been in any sort of relationship since his severance with Chromina. If he wanted to be a dominant in the relationship he would find an at least somewhat submissive partner or a partnership based of total equals were domination and submission isn’t even a factor. He hasn’t. Correct?”

“Correct,” Ratchet leaned back in his chair and Wheeljack just gently pet Sam’s back and said, “Our boy is so smart!”

“So you think he is still submissive in his leaning then?” Will asked, not taking any chances that he may be misunderstanding what is going on or being said.

“Yes, I believe so,” Sam said, “there is this concept that submissives are weak-willed, stupid or enjoy being physical, emotionally, mentally or sexually abused and while they may be the case for some, most are looking for someone to take care of them or give them a safe space where they don’t have to be in control and knows their dominant will not let anything bad happen to them. Sometimes that care leaves the bedroom and other times it extends to the house and sometimes into the outside world. I love both my daddies very much, regardless if we are engaged in daddy kink or not, the feelings don’t change, but we do not express it outside of medical or that one time in the workshop. Neither my love nor my desire for them is directly tied into the kinkier aspects of our relationship, although I enjoy them very much. I am sure that Ironhide would be the same way, although he is a total bad ass so I doubt he would let it leave his berth, where he feels safe.”

Ratchet carefully picked Sam up and kissed him softly before handing him to Wheeljack who snuggled with him. Will finished his coffee and let the little family have a moment to themselves while he thought about what to do, when they both sat Sam down Will smiled slightly and asked, “Sam, I hate to ask you a personal question, and if you don’t want to answer it I understand.”

“What are you thinking, Major Lennox?” Ratchet warned, very protective of his boy.

“Sam, what is the worst punishment that isn’t brutal or cruel that you can think of?”

Sam didn’t pause, didn’t think he immediately said, “Being ignored. Nothing is worse for someone who likes to be taken care of them to have their caretaker turn away from them.”

“Mean Ratchet,” Wheeljack snorted.

“That is only for one infraction of the rules,” Ratchet said, “and that is if he has sex with someone else without both of our permissions!”

“I never understood that rule,” Sam said, talking to Will, “why would I want to sleep with someone else when I have two loving and attentive daddies?”

Will could tell that Ratchet was about to answer that question with one of his answers that really wouldn’t actually answer the question so Will jumped in first, “Rules are about establishing boundaries within a relationship and you never know when a less than scrupulous mech may want to take advantage of a sweet young thing like you.” Will’s tone was light and teasing, which saved him from the wrath of Ratchet and Sam gave him an understanding look, he understood the meaning behind Will’s words.

“That’s enough of your sass,” Ratchet said, “or else we won’t help you.”

“I think you guys have helped a lot,” Will smiled slightly, “I have a plan and it should get Ironhide in here within a week, depending on how stubborn he is.”

“Oh?” Wheeljack asked, “do tell!”

“He is always telling me to mind my own business when I try to talk to him about it,” Will explained, “so maybe I just will do that.”

 

Will walked into the firing range and there was no doubt Ironhide was in pain, he could barely move his shoulder joint now and was groaning because he thought he was alone. “Hey, Ironhide, you in here buddy?” Will called out as if he just walked in and did not notice Ironhide’s distress.

“I am here, Lennox,” Ironhide responded.

“How is the adjustment on the long range cannon going?” Will always knew what project Ironhide was working on.

“It is proving to be trickier than I originally thought,” Ironhide snorted as he tried to lift his bad shoulder to take aim at a target but he could only physically lift it about three quarters of the way then immediately switched to his other arm.

“Would begging you help?” Will sighed.

“Begging me? How would that help me get the cannon adjustments complete?”

“Your shoulder, ‘Hide,” Will shook his head.

“There is nothing wrong with my shoulder!”

“Then lift your arm properly! I just saw you, you cannot do it!”

“I could if I wanted to!”

“Then do it! Go on.”

“Do I look like a tool for your enjoyment?” Ironhide snarled at Will, “I do not perform on command.”

“So you can’t do it,” Will said, “I thought so.”

“Frag off!”

“It’s getting to the point that even your old student, Optimus, cannot ignore this injury anymore. It’s effecting your recharge and now effecting your physically. If we had to go into battle you…”

“You are questioning my battle readiness!”

“If you had a soldier under your command that couldn’t lift his arm properly, what would you call him?”

“I would tell him to go get some rest and he would be fine in the morning.”

“This has been going on for over a month and you aren’t recharging! You are my friend…”

“I AM NOT YOUR ANYTHING!” Ironhide bellowed, “FRAG OFF LENNOX AND LEAVE ME ALONE.”

Will had been waiting for Ironhide to meet his limit and say something like this, but it didn’t mean that it did not hurt. He put a calm mask on his face to hide the hurt before he turned on his heels and walked out. He texted Sam to say it was done before heading back to his desk to get his morning paperwork done. The paperwork was boring but there was plenty of it so it kept his morning busy. His cellphone alarm went off at 1100 toward the end of the Autobot Officer Meeting and he texted Sam to ask him if he wanted to run into town to get some pizza for lunch. Sam, of course, would have to ask Ratchet and Wheeljack if he could go because he normally had lunch with them in medical. Ratchet would talk to Wheeljack after the meeting, which Optimus or Ironhide would over hear… Will never left the base before without Ironhide. 

It was almost 1200 when he heard back from Sam to say he would meet him in the garage and put a bizarre, dizzy looking emoticon on the end of the text. Will had no clue what that meant but he went to garage and Sam waved at him. “We better hurry,” Sam said, “the meeting is running late and Ironhide is pissed.”

“Not my problem,” Will shrugged as he took out a set of keys, “we are borrowing Epps’ jeep until I get a vehicle assigned to me.”

“It may be when he finds you,” Sam said as he followed Will to a jeep. Will unlocked the doors and jumped inside, Sam followed. After both men buckled their seat belts, Will started the jeep and they drove into town. The ride was silent and it was strange to listen to a regular engine when he was used to the sound of an Autobot. Both men’s cellphones beeped at the same time, but Will did not look at his, Sam immediately took his phone out. “Meeting is over,” Sam said, “and Prime wants to talk to you. It appears they tried to talk to Ironhide at the meeting.”

“My afternoon is free,” Will said as he pulled into a parking space near the Pastas and Pizza, “I normally work at the range with Ironhide, but that won’t be happening for a while.”

They walked in, ordered a large Carnivores Delight to go and sat at the bar to drink a virgin Bloody Mary (for Will) and a soda (for Sam). The restaurant was rather quiet today, but it was Thursday and Dragon Garden had their killer lunch buffet on Thursday so that is probably where the lunch crowd went. Will checked his phone and saw a message from Ironhide: HOW DARE YOU GO BEHIND MY BACK!

Will just deleted the message and he immediately received a second one: WHO IN THE FRAG DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?

Will then deleted that one as well. He received a message from Prime next: We need to discuss your protector-detail with Ironhide. When will you be free?

Will immediately wrote the Prime back: I am free all this afternoon, I have cancelled all scheduled visits to the Autobots Firing Range for the foreseeable future. If we are to have a meeting with Ironhide it won’t be long, he has asked me to leave him alone and I am honoring his wishes by not speaking to him.

Will then immediately went into his calendar app, which he knew that Ironhide had full access to and proceed to delete all appointments he had to hang out with Ironhide at the range. He put his phone away and finished his drink when his phone went off again, Sam was busy this entire time on his phone as well. Sam had such over-protective daddies! Will took out his phone as he paid for their drinks and saw that Prime had tentatively scheduled the appointment for 1500, pending his and Ironhide’s approval. Will immediately approved the meeting and noticed that the appointments to the Range he just deleted where back on his calendar. Will removed them again and then blocked Ironhide from being able to edit his calendar. He almost immediately got another text from Ironhide, which he promptly deleted: Why are you being so fragging childish? Seriously Lennox, grow up.

Well he wasn’t yelling anymore but that wouldn’t last long. The pizza came out and they went back to the jeep. There was a little rest area on the way back to base that had some nice picnic tables where it would be nice to have lunch, this place was a little too dark and smelled a little bit too much like cigar smoke for either man this early in the day.

 

Sam and Will got back at the base around 1300 and Sam went back to check on Ratchet and Wheeljack in Medical and Will went to take the rest of the pizza to Epps as a thank you for borrowing his jeep. Ironhide had sent him a few more messages, all of which were promptly deleted without a response although Will may have learned a few more Cybertronian cuss words from this experience. He went back to his desk to work on a few emails before he needed to go see Prime in two hours.

Will arrived to Prime’s office right at 1500 and knocked politely. He thought he could hear raised voices through the steel door. The human sized door opened by itself and Will walked in. Optimus was sitting at his desk and Ironhide was looking out the window, Will climbed the stairs to where the human seats were on Prime’s desk and once seated greeting Optimus, “Good afternoon, Optimus, so what is going on?”

Optimus waited to see if Will or Ironhide acknowledged each other but neither said anything to the other. Optimus sighed and Will knew the poor leader was going to have one hell of a processor-ache by the end of the day. “Good afternoon to you as well, Major Lennox, thank you for coming.”

“And taking time out of your busy schedule of acting like a sparkling!” Ironhide muttered quietly but Will didn’t even blink an eye at the comment.

“Saved me from reading more boring emails about computer or maintenance issues or the random HR memo, so tell me what I can do to help?”

“Ironhide said that you believe he is unfit for service,” Optimus said, “I need to ask if this is true.”

“This morning, Optimus, I witnessed that he could not lift his left arm to take a shot, even Wheeljack knows there is something wrong with his left shoulder and it has been getting progressively worse over the past month. I have attempted to talk to Ironhide about getting medical treatment but each time he has bellowed and I quote ‘Frag off and mind my own business’ or ‘Frag off and leave me alone.’ In my opinion, he needs medical treatment before I would trust him to have my back in battle.”

“I see,” Optimus sighed, “Ironhide, did you respond to Major Lennox’s concern in such a fashion?”

“Yes, I did,” Ironhide said, “damn right! He has no right to start demanding I go to medical when there isn’t even a problem! I am fine.”

“I apologize for Ironhide’s language, Major Lennox,” Optimus said.

“And if you don’t trust me to have your _back in battle_ ,” Ironhide sneered, “then maybe it’s time to get a new guardian!”

“Ironhide,” Optimus said, “are you seriously requesting that I remove you from Major Lennox?”

Ironhide did not respond and the Prime sighed again. “I need an answer, Ironhide.”

“He won’t even talk to me,” Ironhide said.

“After the way you have spoken to him lately I am not sure that I blame him,” Optimus chastised but then looked at Will, “How long are you planning on not speaking to Ironhide?”

“If it’s until you get an apology your hell will freeze over first!”

“Ironhide, I am talking to Lennox,” Optimus said sharply.

“He has asked me to leave him alone so I am honoring that request,” Will half shrugged, “but I would be more than happy to discuss this with him when he stops being a miserable, stubborn aft and gets his shoulder fixed.”

There now the boundaries were set, Will would continue to ignore Ironhide until he had his shoulder examined. “Frag you, Lennox!” Ironhide barked.

“Ironhide!” Optimus exclaimed, “that is enough of the language and you accuse Major Lennox of acting like a sparkling. You will be asked to leave if you keep this up.”

Will just sat there, looking right at Optimus Prime pretending with every ounce of energy that this wasn’t tearing him apart. He wasn’t sure if Prime was buying the act, but he knew that Ironhide was, “I may request Lennox be moved after all since he suddenly knows what is best for me. Who do you think you are?”

Will flinched this time so he stood up, “Optimus, reassign me at your pleasure or leave me without a guardian. I have requested a vehicle and should have my own mode of transportation by the end of the week, until then Sergeant Epps is allowing me to borrow his jeep. If there is anything else I can do for you or the other Autobots please let me know.”

“Yes, thank you Major Lennox,” Optimus said, “I will let you know by the end of tomorrow of my decision.”

Will smiled as he headed down the steps and walked toward the door, which opened on its own again.

“Where do you think you are going?” Ironhide asked, “We aren’t done.”

“Actually, Ironhide,” Optimus said as Will walked out the door, “I think you may just be.”

 

Will went back to his quarters and decided to take the afternoon off. He changed into a ratty old t-shirt, jeans and his favorite pair of broken in oxfords he had left over from college before starting a six hour long Questmaster, an online multi-player video game, binge before bed. His phone had been getting text messages almost constantly since he got back to his room. It appears that the Autobots are the biggest group of gossips in the known universe. Everyone wanted to know if it was true, was Will no longer Ironhide’s guarded. Ratchet even sent him a text to check on him to see how he was doing but Will responded: It was Ironhide’s call and he wants out. Not babying him anymore. Had enough.

The rest of the messages he responded that they would all have to wait for Optimus’ official word in a day or two, which only seemed to add fuel to the fire but by 1900 everyone started to leave Will alone. There was a knock on his door around 2000, but there was no one there. Just a note and a tray of food from the mess hall, Will thought it would be from Sam but he was surprised to see it was from Jazz and Epps. He picked at the food, not really hungry as he continued to valiantly fight his way through this crazy mansion with his Star Elf Bard, Nicolai. Now he understood why this was a group quest and even with the GPS add on he was still getting lost in this place. He was about to get his ass handed to him when this strange oriental looking toon showed up and cut the weakened mini-boss in half. ‘U ok?’ the toon asked. ‘Fine, thx 4 the save.’ Will responded. The new guy was a human Sword Saint named, SoshiOba, and was the same level as he was. The oriental campaign was on the other side of the world and they rarely had quests on this side of the world so what was this dude doing over here. SoshiOba sent Will a team request, ‘Always wanted to run through this crazy place,’ he explained, ‘it’s talked about tons in Shangmeilen.’ So Will and this new guy ran through the Starstalker Mansion together, only getting lost a half dozen more times before both called it a night, but not before Will sent the guy a friend request. He wasn’t sure if he would accept since he wasn’t really supposed to be over in this section but within a matter of seconds the guy accepted him.

 

The next morning it was strangely quiet and Will went about his duties as always. He would wait patiently for Prime to get back to him about his protector detail, if he even had one anymore. He went to drills, worked out at the gym before almost missing breakfast and heading to his office. Even Epps was at his desk, which was odd because Robbie hated paperwork more than he did, but he had a feeling there was an ulterior motive to his friend’s presence. “Thanks for dropping off the tray last night,” Will said, “I lost track of time.”

“No problem,” he said, “heard from Jazz you might be a bit… preoccupied.”

“Just felt like goofing off on Questmaster last night that’s all,” Will shrugged.

“Oh? I thought it might have to do with Ironhide…”

“Don’t want to discuss this with you,” Will said evenly, “especially not here.”

“Come on man,” Epps sighed, “everyone wants to know what is going on. Prime is so tight lipped that you would think it was some interstellar secret or something.”

“Why don’t you ask Ironhide?”

“I am sorry, do I look suicidal to you?”

“Starting to,” Will warned.

“Why don’t you go out with me and the guys tonight? Get your mind off whatever is going on for a bit,” Epps offered.

“Nah, I was thinking about catching up on Mar’Vel, I am like a month behind and get some takeaway from Empress’ Garden.”

“You are such a fan boy!”

“Favorite superhero as a kid.”

“Superman knock off!”

“Mar’Vel is an alien, who sought asylum on earth after being hunted by his own government for speaking out against establishing an intergalactic empire, and joined a super-secret government agency who protects America from the forces of evil and terrorism. Yes, he has can fly, has invincibility and super human strength, but he also has super intelligence and technopathy.”

“Still a knock off!”

“Don’t make me come over there!”

Epps just laughed and went back to his computer and Will just laughed and started to work through the emails and reports he had to do today. The morning went fast, not as fast as yesterday but he felt productive. He stood up to get a cup of coffee around 1030 and took a short walk. He checked his messages and found a bunch of texts from Ironhide pretty much asking the same thing, did he really want to end their protectorship? He didn’t delete those messages, but he didn’t respond either. He was quickly met by another text: Two can play at this game!

He did not receive another text from Ironhide for two days, but every time Will logged on to Questmaster his new friend was there. Some part of Will wondered if SoshiOba was actually Ironhide. Only Ironhide knew he played this game and it still didn’t make any sense why this guy was still hanging around main campaign, but the race and the class made total sense for the weapons specialist, he even had blacksmithing as his primary profession and made some pretty good weaponry. He upgraded a lot of the star elf’s equipment for a very nominal fee, probably just to cover the cost of the supplies. Although if Ironhide had got him talking then he would have flaunted the fact he found a way around Will’s wall of silence. He didn’t want to risk ruining an in-game friendship if he was wrong, it was nice to have someone to run around with even though they don’t talk a lot. It was also nice to be able to use his field medicine skill on someone other than himself. Soshi seemed grateful when Will would offer to heal him or neutral diseases or venom for him and no matter how many times Will offered to let Soshi lead the party he always deferred to Will, since he was more familiar with this area than he was, but he would gentle point out on the map when Will was going the wrong way. 

SoshiOba was the perfect picture of a submissive warrior and Will found it very attractive. Maybe that is why he kept wishing in the back of his mind that this guy was somehow Ironhide so then the mech would realize how gentle he would be with him. How good they could be together if he would just stop being a stubborn aft! Will logged on to check the auction house at lunch and found the game offline because of server issues (again!) but the friends list was still up. He was about to log out when a message window popped up:

SoshiOba: I thought you were at work.  
Nicolai: It’s lunch time. Aren’t you at work?  
SoshiOba: I work with tech, since I don’t get paid enough to solve their problems they let me get on Questmaster.  
Nicolai: Did they say how long the servers will be down?  
SoshiOba: Probably another five hours. They uploaded a new patch last night after you went to bed and all sorts of shit hit the fan. I went to pull out my Stormfell Blue Steel Katana and it came out as a huge ass wild flower that did absolutely no damage. I got my ass handed to me while I farmed ore outside of Minloau, the secondary area for the Oriental Campaign. It’s designed for levels 5-11!  
Nicolai: Ouch! Glad I went to bed when I did.  
SoshiOba: No kidding! They better have it fixed before allowing up back online. What do they pay their damn beta testers for if they cannot do their job?  
Nicolai: Yeah, well, shit happens.  
SoshiOba: Too much recently.  
Nicolai: You to, eh?  
SoshiOba: My partner and I are fighting and currently not speaking to each other. I feel like shit.  
Nicolai: Maybe he or she does to? I am currently fighting with my best friend because he won’t go to the doctor about a shoulder injury. I feel totally useless watching him be in so much pain and I cannot do anything to help him. Every time I tried to talk to him he shut me down, and I just had to sit there and watch him get worse.  
SoshiOba: Sounds like a difficult situation.  
Nicolai: Yeah, it is. If there was anyway, I could take the pain away from him I would be glad to bear it myself.  
SoshiOba: I doubt he would ever want you to do that.  
Nicolai: I know but for him I would.  
SoshiOba: You are a great friend to him.  
Nicolai: No, not really. I feel like the world’s worst friend because I broke the cardinal rule.  
SoshiOba: You slept with his wife/partner/lover?  
Nicolai: No, but I want to sleep with him.  
Nicolai: I am in love with him.  
SoshiOba: Have you tried to tell him that?  
Nicolai: No way! He is out of my league.  
SoshiOba: Bull shit! No one is out of your league. You seem to be a really caring, take charge type of person, but you also listen to other members of your team and value their input. You correct with kindness, and keep your rules fair and gentle. You gain no pleasure from yelling or belittling others. You are very rare and that makes you special. I am sure you are special to him.  
Nicolai: All I want to do is take care of him, he deserves it. I would never belittle him or try to change him, to me he is perfect and as he grows and changes as all of us do he will just become more perfect to me. The only time I would dare call him out, especially in public, if I thought he was doing himself harm. I cannot stand that, he doesn’t realize how precious he is and it breaks my heart.  
SoshiOba: Wow, you do love him a lot.  
Nicolai: I am sorry for dumping on you. It’s been a rough past few days.  
SoshiOba: I knew something was bothering you last night when you decided not to complete the Blood Wails Monastery challenge.  
Nicolai: So tell me about you? I dumped on you, so why don’t you talk to me?  
SoshiOba: It may… well, it’s strange and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. You are my only friend on here.  
Nicolai: I am in no position to judge anyone so why don’t you tell me and if it makes me uncomfortable I will tell you and we can talk about something else. As long as it doesn’t involve having sex with or murdering children or animals I should be ok.  
SoshiOba: … No nothing like that. You remember the other night when that human barbarian asked you how long I was your bitch for?  
Nicolai: I went PVP on him and kicked his ass, I remember. Anyone says anything like that to you I will not stand for it!  
SoshiOba: I think everyone in Windsor City got that message loud and clear. You see, I joined this game so I can be myself without having to worry about what other people would think of me. I went with the Oriental campaign because of the martial arts even though the plot line sucks. I decided to come over here and enjoy the plot after beating Maimei Temple, which activated the teleportation tunnel. How I am with you is how I am in real life.  
Nicolai: I don’t understand what that means. You are totally normal with me.  
SoshiOba: You are kind or maybe you are like my partner, eh? I am a submissive, I have self-esteem and do not like anyone walk all over me. To look at me, I would not have submissive tattoo’d on my forehead, but what I like is what we do here. I like having my own free will, but to have someone else lead and to take care of me when required. My partner shows signs of being a caring dominant, like you, but I am having trouble communicating with him what I want from him. I was in a very nasty relationship a while ago where my dominant was very cruel and did not honor my boundaries. Instead took delight in trampling all over my boundaries and although I know in the very fiber of my being that my partner would never do that I am still afraid.  
Nicolai: Have you told this to your partner?  
SoshiOba: No.  
Nicolai: That may be why they aren’t talking to you.  
SoshiOba: He. He isn’t talking to me.  
Nicolai: It’s a difficult situation. I wish I could help you.  
SoshiOba: You have. I just wish I knew if I told him… I don’t want him to think me weak for putting up with abuse.  
Nicolai: I don’t know the guy, Soshi, but if he thinks you are weak because the dom you trusted dishonored you like that then this guy isn’t worth your time.  
Nicolai: Hey, I have to get back to work. Don’t be too hard on yourself! You are a great guy and deserve only the best. Whatever you chose to do this Star Elf supports you 100%.

 

Will went back to his desk after his discussion with SoshiOba and couldn’t focus for the rest of the afternoon. He wanted to go talk to Ironhide, he wanted to talk to him about his ex and talk to him about so many things. As much as this silence was a punishment for Ironhide so he would actually see reason and go to Ratchet, but this was hurting him as well. It was five o’clock and Will decided he couldn’t take it anymore so he got up from his desk. Any paperwork that wasn’t finished could wait until tomorrow. He stood up and stretched, as he rolled his neck he noticed that Sam had come into the office, which was rare because of some of the rude comments he would get in the office. Will cleared his throat so everyone knew that he was there and would not tolerate any comments made. Sam smiled slightly as he walked over to his desk. “When you are done for the day can you come to medical?” Sam asked very quietly.

“Sure, what’s going on?”

“Ratchet would like your assistance dealing with an unruly patient,” Sam explained.

“Is he there now?” Will asked as he locked up his computer and turned his monitor off.

“Yes.”

“I am done now, let’s go!”

 

Will walked into medical and was led to a room in the back close to his office. There sitting in the berth was a very exhausted Ironhide being scanned by Ratchet. They were conversing in Cybertronian so Will had no idea what they were talking about, but he knocked on the door let them know they had company. “Can I come in?” he asked more to Ironhide than to Ratchet.

“Yes,” Ironhide said, his optics fixed on Will.

“It appears that Ironhide has a rock lodged in his shoulder but it appears to have a spike or a piece of steel in it, which is causing most of the trouble,” Ratchet sighed, “he is lucky. A few more days he might need a brand new shoulder joint!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ironhide said.

Will shook his head, “It sounds painful to remove.”

“It will be,” Ratchet said honestly, “I have offered to sedate Ironhide, but he absolutely refuses.”

“I can handle a little pain!”

“Ironhide,” Will said, “I know you are a big bad ass, ok? There is nothing or no body you cannot handle. I know this and I am proud to be your partner, even though I get really annoyed at you when you pull stupid shit like this and do not take proper care of yourself. Take the sedation so you can get a proper recharge and Ratchet can properly take care of your shoulder. I will stay here the entire time, I won’t leave your side and I will make sure that nothing happens to you.”

“I can set up a bed for him,” Ratchet said, “he can stay here while you rest. Only Sam and I know you are even here, Ironhide, besides Will of course. You are safe, no one will know and you have been driving poor Will here insane with your antics.”

“Ratchet,” Sam said, “why don’t you go get the items you need to remove the object and I will help you?”

“But I have everything I need… oh… yes, why don’t we just go do that. We might be a while, I never remember where I leave that extra-large oil can,” Ratchet muttered as he and Sam left the berth, shutting the door quietly behind them.

After a few moments of silence Ironhide spoke, his voice very soft, “You want me to submit.”

“To medical treatment, yes,” Will said, “look, over the past few days I have lost all sense of what is normal. I feel all turned around and confused because I lost the one thing in the universe that has ever been able to ground me, you.”

“Whose fault is that?”

“Yours! For treating me like shit,” Will said, “I got tired of it. I got tired of being cursed at, of seeing you suffer like this and all I wanted to do was show you I cared and wanted to care for you and all I got was rejection. If you want out of his partnership, ‘Hide, tell me now and I will go drink a fifth of cheap scotch and…”

“No, I do not want out,” Ironhide said, “Prime and I talked after you left and I retracted my request. What do you want from me, William Lennox?”

“For you to get better!”

“That isn’t what I meant.”

Will sighed and tried to clear his head, “I want you to be happy, healthy and safe. If there is anything, besides medical treatment, I would ask you to submit to would be to submit to me loving you, caring for you and taking care of you. I do not want to change you or control you, you can have your own free will and your hard limits respected. I would never intentionally hurt or humiliate you.”

“You did hurt me. You ignored me.”

“I didn’t want to talk to you when you were treating me like shit, I will not tolerate that from you or anyone. That is one of my rules to be treated with respect. If you disrespect me then I will not talk to you, it is as easy as that.”

Ironhide nodded slowly, “I am sorry, William, forgive me.”

“I would like you to tell me what this is about,” Will said, “what this is really about, Ironhide.”

“I cannot talk about that, not yet,” Ironhide confided quietly.

“Was it any of the mechs here on Earth?” Will asked, “just answer me that.”

“What?”

“The mech that hurt you are they here on Earth because if they are they will wish they were never sparked!” Will snarled.

Ironhide blinked twice and shook his head, “No, they are not here.”

“Good,” Will said, “but if they comes…”

“My fierce protector,” Ironhide interrupted, a shade of awe in his voice, “you honor me.”

Will was desperate to give Ironhide some sort of peace of mind, because the space where they were now was not good for either of them. He wanted to let him know that he had a say and that he was protected from any future abuse. Will’s mind raced trying to come up with a solution and then it hit him. “Ironhide, would you like a contract?”

“Ex… excuse me?”

“A contract where each of us spell on in detail our duties to each other and our hard and soft limits and the consequences for infractions. We will both write and sign it and if it needs to be changed or added to then we can adjust it as the needs arise. We can break it into four sections: physical, emotional, mental and sexual.”

“Sexual? You find this ancient, scarred form attractive?”

“Ironhide, you could have bent me over and had your way with me after Mission City,” Will blushed, “you are still the sexist physical entity I have ever seen and your voice… don’t get me started on what your voice does to me.”

“Do not tease me…”

“Can you scan for pheromones?”

“Maybe.”

“Then do it now and you tell me if I am teasing you.”

Less than thirty seconds later there was a rough rumble in Ironhide’s chest and his optics sent two shades darker. “I love you, Ironhide, do you believe me?”

“Yes, I believe you,” his voice was rough and Will smiled slightly before he said, “Now, of course, I was hoping you were sexually attracted to me as well but I should never assume…”

“Fishing for compliments now?” Ironhide shook his head gingerly, “I desire you as well, William. I will consider your offer about the contract when this damn processor-ache goes away.”

“You don’t have to make any decisions now,” Will was quick to try to soothe Ironhide, “right now lets focus on making you feel better. If I stay and watch over you, will you let Ratchet sedate you? This procedure will be easier if you aren’t awake for the both of you and you need your rest.”

“William…”

“I will make it worth your while.”

“How?” Ironhide was interested but cautious at the same time, it was almost cute.

“You know that wax that Sunsteaker was going on and on about? I bought you some as a gift…”

“William, that stuff is very expensive!”

“And you are worth every penny! I will give you a nice long wash and wax tomorrow morning, after you are cleared to leave medical and refuel. We are going to start to take much better care of you, and I am not above spoiling you a bit.”

Ironhide looked torn, Will could almost see the internal battle playing out in his processor but waited patiently for Ironhide to make his decision. There was a huge in-take in his vents after about five minutes and Ironhide nodded slowly, “I will allow Ratchet to sedate me.”

“Thank you,” Will said as Ratchet knocked on the door before opening it, extra-large oil can in hand, “Found it! So Ironhide what have you decided?”

 

It took Ratchet almost two hours to completely remove the object from Ironhide’s shoulder, it had broken into some shards that were stuck in many sections of his shoulder joint. The amount of pain Ironhide had to have been in was terrible. Two sections of his shoulder needed to be taken out and repaired, Ratchet thought he may need a brand new shoulder but was barely able to save it. He recorded the damage to show to Ironhide when he was awake. When he was finished he turned to Will, “The problem is removed and his shoulder is repaired. He needs the joint generously lubed up and his wires relaxed. There may be some wire damage, but I won’t know until he wakes up.”

“Ok, thank you Ratchet,” Will said and smiled, “he won’t be so stubborn in the future.”

“I still cannot believe he let me sedate him,” Ratchet said, “you are a miracle worker. I may need to borrow you when Wheeljack is being stubborn.”

“Let Sam turn those big brown eyes on Wheeljack and I am sure he will be more agreeable to medical treatment,” Will laughed quietly and Ratchet grinned, “I am sure you are correct. Sam has a lot of influence on Wheeljack recently.”

“Oh and I am sure it’s just Wheeljack,” Will shook his head, “you are a good family, you take care of each other and that is what is important.”

“Yes, you may be right,” Ratchet said, “so anyway, I can teach you how to properly lube up his joints and how to straighten out the wires if you are interested. I should warn you that the wires are sensitive and Ironhide may find the sensation both painful and pleasurable.”

“So it’s like having a massage when you have knots in your muscles then?”

Ratchet must have looked up knotted muscles but quickly nodded, “Yes, that is a perfect analogy! You understand the pain and pleasure concept then, which will help but don’t get too good at relaxing his wires or that may become a habit.”

“I have been told I have good hands,” Will teased, “and I don’t mind spoiling him.”

“So I heard,” Ratchet said, “and make sure that Sunstreaker doesn’t know you have that wax or else it may go missing.”

“I will let Ironhide handle that if that would happen,” Will grinned.

“I will make sure you have plenty of spare parts for Sunstreaker’s frame made up in advance.”

 

Ratchet patiently taught Will how to tend to Ironhide’s joints and wires, explaining each major joint to him and what wires need the most looking after. He watched carefully as Will lubed up the recently repaired shoulder joint and he was very generous with the lubricant, before carefully massaging the abused wires that Ratchet showed him. “How often should this be done?” Will asked.

“The joints should be checked once a week and after every battle,” Ratchet explained, “as a rule but since Ironhide has a lot of wear of his shoulders they should be looked at twice a week.”

“He also uses his fingers for a lot of delicate work,” Will asked, “I see there are joints in his fingers as well, I know they aren’t major joints but can they lubed up as well?”

“Yes,” Ratchet seemed surprised at the question, “the finger joints can dry out with extensive use.”

“I know after a long day of work my hands can ache,” Will explained, “and I thought maybe a mech’s hands could as well. Maybe he would enjoy relaxing his wires after a rough day at the range?”

Ratchet actually seemed to think about it and nodded, “Yes, that may be very pleasant. You are very considerate.”

“Actually Sam mentioned that one to me,” Will whispered, “he notices when your fingers get stiff but didn’t know how to bring up the topic. Maybe you could teach him how to do this as well? He wants take very good care of his daddies, you know?”

Ratchet groaned in pleasure, probably at the thought of Sam tending to his hands, “You may have a point. I will go into more detail about caring for the finger joints and hands tomorrow.”

“I hope Sam can join us,” Will teased.

“You keep this up, Major Lennox, I will have no choice but to interface with Sam in my office and we haven’t soundproofed it yet!”

“Wheeljack won’t mind?” Will asked.

“We may join us later,” Ratchet said, “middle of a project so we may not see him for twenty four hours. He doesn’t mind.”

“If he doesn’t mind then why should I?” Will shrugged, he had to admit teasing Ratchet was fun. Who knew that the medic would be so much fun to rile up?

“But don’t say I didn’t warn you!” he said with an overly dignified sniff and Will just shook his head, “now why don’t you try to get some sleep. The sedative will wear off in about an hour, but he will most likely remain in recharge for at least another seven or eight hours.”

“I said I would watch over him,” Will said, “I will be fine. Won’t be my first all-nighter, I will just take a nap in the afternoon and not go into the office tomorrow.”

“Humans,” Ratchet sighed but gave him two blankets anyway, “It gets cold in medical at night Sam says so at least don’t make yourself ill.”

“Yes, Ratchet,” Will smiled, “now go get some rest.”

Ratchet nodded and headed out of the berth until Will called to him, “Hey, Ratchet?”

“Hm?” he turned slightly.

“Thank you.”

“You are very welcome, Major Lennox.”

“Will.”

“You are very welcome, Will,” Ratchet smiled slightly as he closed the door behind him, giving Will and Ironhide some peace. Will focused on the sounds of Ironhide in recharge, the motor humming, the fans blowing and sighed in pure contentment. Ironhide was asleep, no longer in pain and safe. This was the most at peace that Will experienced in over a month. He sat on the edge of the berth, and put his hand on the side of Ironhide’s chestplate and softly pet him. He had no idea how much time had passed but he heard more noise coming from Ironhide’s frame so he turned and saw his optics come online. “How long was I out?” he slurred, just like a human coming out of sedation. 

Will checked his watch, “Four hours, it took Ratchet two hours to remove the object and repair your shoulder. You almost needed a brand new joint, he has pictures for you to look at tomorrow. It looked pretty bad, beloved.”

“I bet, it felt pretty bad as well.”

“How does it feel now?”

“Amazing.”

“Good, I am glad. I lubed up the joint myself and relaxed your wires. Your other joints could use some attention as well.”

Ironhide carefully moved his shoulder and moaned quietly, “Mmm… you did a good job.”

“I would like to work on the rest of your major joints in the morning.”

“Ok,” Ironhide said, “my right ankle joint has been bothering me the last few months.”

“Consider that first one my list,” Will made a mental note to tell Ratchet in the morning.

“There is something else bothering me.”

“What?”

“I cannot see you. Where are you, William?”

Will carefully climbed up Ironhide’s chest and sat down on the edge, he felt strange standing on his partner. “Right here, beloved, everything is ok.”

“You look tired.”

“I am fine, I said I would keep an eye on you.”

“No, you need your sleep. Ratchet is finished and you need sleep. Rest with me, William, I cannot allow my dominant to be sleep deprived.”

Tears of joy threatened to spill from Will’s cheek but he held them back because he knew that Ironhide was still under the influence of the drug. “We will talk about this more when you feel better,” Will said, “we shouldn’t discuss this while you are tired.”

“See… always looking out for me, so protective, so loving,” Ironhide sighed happily, “I cannot wait until we interface.”

“Interface?” Will asked.

“Fuck, William, fuck,” Ironhide almost giggled, almost, “I have imagined countless times how amazing you are in berth.”

“I cum almost every night thinking about you,” Will admitted, blushing slightly.

“Do you prefer to accept a cable or give your cable?” Ironhide asked.

“Either,” Will said.

“You look adorable when you blush,” Ironhide said, “I normally give, but I would like to accept your cable very much.”

“You do realize you are temptation itself, Ironhide,” Will sighed and Ironhide just took a slow intake through his vents and moaned, “Primus, your pheromones smell so good and you call me temptation.”

“You need to rest, beloved, go back to recharge and we will discuss this in the morning.”

“Rest with me, William,” Ironhide pleaded softly and Will was quick to give into him. He wanted to reward his good behavior, especially in a vulnerable state. Ironhide needed to feel safe with him above all less. “Ok, beloved, I will rest with you. May I kiss you good night?”

There was a rumble in Ironhide’s chest, “Yes, please.”

Will crawled slowly up Ironhide’s chest and by the time he reached his neck, Ironhide had carefully picked his head up and allowed Will to give him a soft, loving kiss. “I love you, Ironhide, now rest and recharge well.”

“I love you to, William, you take such good care of me,” Ironhide rested his head but before he went back into recharge he grabbed the blankets Ratchet had given Will from the side of the berth and gave them to him. Will crawled next to his sparkplate and laid down, wrapping himself in the thick fluffy blankets. Underneath the heavy armor Will could barely make out the sound of the spark energy swirling and the sound lulled him to sleep.

 

Ratchet closed the door to the berth, making sure not to make a sound as the pair fell into their rests. It was almost 2200 and Ratchet knew it was time to get his own human to sleep. Wheeljack was in the middle of another project, this one looked vaguely like one of those human coping machines, and probably would not come to berth until early morning. He thought about letting Sam sleep with them tonight and while he was tempted, it was against the rules. Ratchet had always been protective of the boy and cared about his welfare but now that the boy became his boy the feelings intensified. He loved his boy so much that it almost frightened him, he never expected to get so attached to his Sam, to actually fall in love with him. 

He sighed and checked Sam’s location, he had left medical to hang out with Bumblebee as soon as Will had gotten Ironhide to agree to the sedation. They were probably playing those video game things again that Ratchet really didn’t understand. He texted Sam and told him to get his aft into bed. He had to be up early tomorrow to attend a meeting with Optimus. His boy had become a great help to the Prime and Optimus was considering creating a new position for him as an administrative assistant to help him with the paperwork and his schedule. He also would serve as a buffer between him and all the crazy humans that just wanted to bother him about foolish stuff that a Prime did not have time for. Ratchet was proud of Sam, he had worked hard and earned the position, even if he did not know about it yet. Optimus told Ratchet in confidence he would be discussing it with him tomorrow. Ratchet heard the beep of a text sent back to him: Can I stop by for a kiss good night?

Ratchet sighed and responded: Yes, but I want you in bed by 2230 so do not doddle. 

Sam appeared in Ratchet’s office ten minutes later, his face washed, teeth brushed and all ready for bed except for his nightclothes. “All ready for bed,” Sam said, “Bumblebee was kicking my ass at Barbarian again.”

“Should you be playing such stimulating games before you go to sleep?” Ratchet asked, “you have a very important meeting tomorrow with Optimus and you need your rest.”

“Important? He just wants to go over the expenditure report that accounting did that I think is a bit screwy, but with your purchase orders and delivery receipts you, Ironhide and Wheeljack kept we should be able to argue that some of the larger invoices aren’t actually ours… I mean yours… I mean the Autobot side of the… nevermind.”

“No, you were correct the first time,” Ratchet said as he picked up Sam and cradled his boy against his spark, “I am so proud of you catching mistakes like that, who knows you may be rewarded for your efforts sooner than you know.”

“Jazz told me Optimus is going to offer me a job,” Sam whispered, “although he promised me not to tell anyone. I would be Optimus’ assistant and I really want to take the job, Ratchet. Are you ok with it?”

“Sure,” Ratchet said, “anything you can do to help Optimus would be Primus-sent, well almost anything.”

“Rule #4 I know,” Sam smiled.

“Exactly,” Ratchet grinned and carefully kissed Sam on the lips and before pulling back and taking a deep intake through his vents, enjoying the smell of Sam’s pheromones, as his already wet valve leaked fresh fluid. He immediately shut his door to keep the scent of his valve fluid form escaping. It was embarrassing for others to smell his arousal. “Sam?”

“Yes, Ratchet?”

“Will mentioned you may be interested in taking part in a small lesson I am giving tomorrow about the care of finger joints and wire relaxation.”

Sam’s eyes brightened, “Yes, please, Ratchet!”

“You want to work on my hands, Sam?”

“Yes! Its times like right now that I can tell your fingers are sore and stiff and I cannot help but wonder if I could help you.”

“Sam, if you ever are interested in learning anything or you have any questions, you should feel free to ask me. If I do not want to answer the question I will tell you, never be afraid to come to me with things like this.”

“But…” Sam looked down and bit his lower lip.

“Sam,” Ratchet said disapprovingly, “stop that. I hate when you do that.”

Sam stopped immediately and looked up at Ratchet, “I know that we started our… relationship with Daddy!Kink and while I enjoy it, I wasn’t sure if you wanted more than that because caring for your joints and relaxing your wires doesn’t fall under that category.”

“Would you like to expand our relationship?”

“Shouldn’t we discuss this with Wheeljack?” Sam whispered, Ratchet knew he was feeling guilty.

“No,” Ratchet said, “not right now. I want to talk to you first, anyway Wheeljack is busy and we probably won’t see him for another twelve to eighteen hours. He doesn’t mind, I think he likes the fact I have you to be with while he is obsessively working. It gets lonely being his bondmate sometimes.”

Sam blushed and leaned forward and kissed Ratchet again, “I love you, Ratchet.”

“Do you want to expand our relationship, Sam?”

“Yes, please,” Sam said, “as long as it doesn’t hurt your relationship with Wheeljack. I would never…”

“Sam, relax,” Ratchet smiled, “we can take this slow and see where it goes if it does go further. No pressure, never any pressure on my Sam.”

Sam hugged Ratchet’s face and Ratchet reveled in the increasing amount of pheromones that Sam was releasing and his valve was soaking wet. “Ratchet?” Sam asked quietly.

“Yes, darling,” Ratchet sighed happily.

“You smell good,” Sam said.

“So do you, my Sam, so do you,” Ratchet kissed him again and checked the clock, it was almost 2230 and Ratchet groaned. He had to get his boy to bed, but he wanted to interface with him first. It would be their first encounter without Wheeljack and it felt right, he also had Wheeljack’s permission to interface with Sam without him. Ratchet slowly opened the lid to his interface compartment, releasing more of the smell that seemed to drive Sam mad with desire. “Ratchet can we? Please! I need…”

“So do I,” Ratchet slowly opened the compartment and brought Sam to valve level. Sam gasped as the soaking wet valve was revealed and touched it gently, petting it. “I don’t need valve play tonight, Sam, I just need your cock,” Ratchet said.

“No,” Sam said, “I love to worship your valve, I will never subject you to a mere quickie when we have time to enjoy this. Relax Ratchet.”

Ratchet was about to argue when he felt Sam rub and tease the outside of his valve, he kissed the valve plate and rubbed his body against it. “You smell so fucking good, Ratchet, Daddy, my love, you drive me insane in all the right ways.”

“It’s all for you, baby,” Ratchet said, “my darling Sam, the fluid is all for you.”

“You have been wet a while,” Sam teased, “did Will and Ironhide make you hot? I know the thought of Will fucking Ironhide makes me hot. Will would take his cable so good, and fuck him so hard.”

“No one takes a cable as good as you,” Ratchet sighed as Sam’s hand finally slipped inside and started to play with the sensitive sensors right behind the opening.

“I want to take your cable, Ratchet,” Sam admitted quietly.

“When we have more time, baby,” Ratchet said, “and I can prepare you properly. I cannot wait tonight.”

“Neither can I,” Sam said as he moved his arm further into Ratchet’s valve and quickly found those very sensitive sensors about four inches in and started to tease them. Fluid poured out of the valve and Sam smiled, “So beautiful, Ratchet.”

“Feels so good, baby, my Sam,” Ratchet said.

“I want to relax all of my Daddy’s wires… especially those in his interface cable,” Sam admitted as he pressed against the sensors harder and felt the sensors starting to get warm, which meant that Ratchet was close to overloading. “Does it feel good?”

“You know it does,” Ratchet moaned, “just press a bit harder, my beautiful boy.”

Sam pressed slightly harder and suddenly Ratchet overloaded, his valve fluid shooting all over Sam as he cried out in pleasure. Wave after wave of release crash on him, no other lover had ever engaged in what Sam called valve play before, no one else knew here he liked to be touched, stroked and caressed like Sam did. It felt so amazing to be so cared for by his boy, his special boy. It took him a few minutes to come down from his overload high, but when he finished rebooting, Sam was teasing the outside of his valve again. “Welcome back,” Sam teased.

“Stay the night with me,” Ratchet said.

Sam peaked his head outside of the interface compartment, the look of hope and shock written on his face, “Ratchet?”

“I know, it’s normally against the rules, but just for tonight stay,” Ratchet whispered, “I have a human-sized shower and enough blankets where you can sleep comfortably naked. Just this once, Sam.”

“Ratchet, if we do this tonight I won’t be able to do it once,” Sam admitted, “I will want to sleep with you a few nights a week.”

Ratchet was overjoyed at the idea, but it frightened him as well. “It’s ok, Ratchet, I do understand,” Sam smiled, “why don’t I just go? I killed the mood and all.”

Ratchet carefully put Sam down on the ground and Sam tried to smile, but his eyes were suspiciously wet. “Good night, Ratchet, I will see you tomorrow.”

“Of course,” Ratchet said quietly as Sam walked out of his office.

 

Sam grabbed a change of clothes he had in medical for those late night interface sessions that got his clothes all messy. He slipped out of medical quietly, he didn’t want to walk up Ironhide or Will and headed down the hallway back to his room. He had just turned the corner when his phone went off, he received a text message from Ratchet, maybe he left something in medical so he checked the message immediately: Twice a week.

Sam responded: I don’t understand.

Ratchet immediately responded: Fine. Three times a week.

Sam shook his head but stopped walking: Still don’t understand.

What the hell was Ratchet talking about? As he limiting their sexual relations because of what he said? “You do realize you drive a very hard bargain!”

Sam turned and saw Ratchet standing behind him, his arms crossed, looking both annoyed and amused at the same time. “How am I… I am really confused.”

“Fine, my final offer is four nights a week,” he picked Sam up, “and don’t you dare try to be all blissfully confused to try to convince me to give you five!”

“So that means we are only going to… four nights a week?”

“What! No, of course not, we will spend as much quality time together as your desire, I am referring to your sleeping arrangements.”

Sam’s mouth dropped, “Ratchet, are you serious? But what about…? And we are in the hallway!”

“Wheeljack has been arguing for some time that you should be allowed to stay with us, but I did not think it was appropriate. Now I couldn’t care,” Ratchet said, “so let’s go rest, shall we?”

Sam grabbed Ratchet’s face and kissed him hard, not caring who saw at this point. Ratchet kissed him back carefully as he headed back toward his berth. It was getting late and his boy still hadn’t overloaded yet. A nice hard overload would put his Sam right into a deep sleep, which is exactly what he needed with his big day tomorrow.

 

Will woke up around 0-400 and snuggled deeper into the blankets. He knew he had to get up and call out today, or at least get transferred to the Autobot side of the base to finish taking care of Ironhide. “I took care of it,” he heard Ironhide mutter quietly, “go back to sleep, Will.”

“Too early,” he replied, “you should be asleep.”

“I am used to shorter recharge times.”

“No excuse,” he picked his head up, “are you hungry?”

“No.”

“What level is your fuel tank on?” Will tried again.

“Personal question.”

“You ask me about my eating habits all the time,” Will countered as he kissed Ironhide’s sparkplate.

Ironhide hissed and stroked Will’s back through the covers, “I am a quarter full.”

“You need to eat, or refuel or whatever the term is,” Will sighed as he kissed the sparkplate again, “lovely sounds.”

“What is?” Ironhide asked quietly.

“Your voice,” he yawned, “but also the sound your spark makes. Both comfort me, beloved, more than you know.”

“William,” Ironhide sighed.

“Please, beloved, never wait this long to get medical attention again. I have been so worried about you, to see you in such pain was killing me inside.”

“I do not want a dominant.”

“Did you ever think I don’t want to be your dominant?” Will asked.

“What!” Ironhide gasped a tremor ran through his frame.

“I do not want to dominate you, Ironhide,” Will looked up and deep into those startled optics, “I just want to take care of you and love you like you deserve. That is all, my darling beloved that is all I want from you.”

“You don’t want my submission?”

“I may ask you for it occasionally when you do something ridiculous like you have done with your shoulder,” Will answered honestly, “but this is why I want us to have a contract. I want you to feel safe and comfortable with us. I will honor and respect your boundaries and if anyone dares try to overstep them I will make them wish they were never sparked or born.”

“Fierce protector,” Ironhide smiled slightly, “are you such a fierce lover as well?”

“If you will have me, Ironhide, then you can find out today,” Will smiled, “after we complete the contract though. You need to…”

“Before we write this contract, I want to know we are sexually compatible. Why waste the time if we cannot please each other?”

“Ironhide…” Will started to say, he wasn’t sure if his mech was teasing or not. Sometimes it is hard to tell with Ironhide.

“Here are my hard limits I believe you called them last night,” Ironhide said, “never ask for my submission in front of other mechs.”

“I want a code word then that means we have to talk alone when I think you are doing something unnecessarily dangerous or ridiculous and you need to honor it!”

“Agreeable,” Ironhide said, “do not flirt or serve as a dominant for any other mech or human.”

“We need to define flirting because I tease and give my team friendly touches but that doesn’t mean I am flirting with them. Also if I am your human, Ironhide, I won’t want to take care of anyone else. Only you.”

“Good,” he grumbled, “never refer to me as slave, servant, submissive, your bitch or any other demeaning term!”

“How do you feel about ‘beloved’ or ‘darling’ when we are alone?”

“Those are agreeable, and I am also agreeable to ‘Hide when we are not on official business, drill or in combat.”

“Even in front of others?”

“Yes, and thank you for checking,” he sighed, “do not humiliate me or verbally abuse me.”

“Never,” Will promised, “but you need to promise to do the same to me.”

“Agreeable,” Ironhide nodded, “and I refuse to call you master or dominant.”

“Is there a term you would like to call me when we are alone?”

Ironhide looked at Will oddly, “You do not want to pick the names?”

“Ironhide, the way I see it, and if this makes you uncomfortable please feel free to let me know, I am your human as much as you are my mech. We belong to each other, beloved. Are you comfortable with that?”

“That is very agreeable,” Ironhide smiled, “confusing and unorthodox but agreeable.”

“So what would you like to call me?”

“William,” Ironhide said very quietly, “or Sir.”

“I love you, Ironhide,” Will said.

“Are those names agreeable to you?”

“Yes, very agreeable,” Will smiled brightly.

“I know that look in your eye, William, you want to kiss me again, don’t you?”

“No one knows me as well as you, darling,” he said as Ironhide carefully held Will against his chest as he sat up, “be careful of your shoulder!”

“It doesn’t hurt,” Ironhide sighed, “actually feel pretty amazing. I expected some pain left over.”

“I relaxed your wires myself last night. Ratchet taught me how,” Will said.

“Does Ratchet know about this?” Ironhide’s voice was void of all emotion.

“He knows I love you and I want to help you take better care of yourself,” Will said honestly, “I think he is too busy spoiling Sam to really pay much attention.”

“Sam? As in our Samuel Witwicky?”

“He is looking for an older, powerful mech to take care of him,” Will said carefully, “and it appears that Ratchet and Wheeljack have agreed to fill that void for him. Sam has strongly hinted to me how amazing mech/human sexually relations can be for all parties. Sam mentioned to me he thought about asking you to be his older, powerful mech but then he realized that I was in love with you and changed his mind.”

“Were you upset with him?”

“No, of course not, I would have been offended if he hadn’t thought of you in that role. You are the definition of older, powerful, sexual, beautiful mech.”

“Sam, Ratchet and Wheeljack,” Ironhide shook his head, “the idea gives me a processor-ache.”

“Then maybe I should distract you,” Will stood on his tiptoes and kissed Ironhide.

Ironhide pulled back after a few moments, “Another limit, we do not have sex in medical…”

“Agreeable.”

“… unless I initiate it,” Ironhide kissed Will again.

“But what about the…”

“The only other hard limits I have are no sparksex, but you probably don’t understand what that means, and no restraints I cannot get out with medium level effort.”

“You want to use restraints?” Will asked, surprised but oh so happy that Ironhide is ok with restraints. He likes the idea of his mech restrained while Will pleasures him.

“Yes, and by the increase of your pheromones you like the idea as well.”

“Would you like to design them yourself? Then you are in total control.”

“You are generous, William, oh so generous to me,” Ironhide sighed happily.

“If you want you may make restraints for me as well,” Will said, “that I can also break out of with medium level effort. If you behave well I may let you tie me up a maybe a time or two a month. I want to reward my darling mech for allowing me to take care of him. I know it can be hard for you.”

“You will let me… really?” Ironhide shuttered, “William, so not tease me!”

“I am not, darling, I promise.”

“I am not used to rewards,” Ironhide whispered.

“I want to spoil you, my love,” Will hugged Ironhide’s face, “will you let me?”

“Do we need to discuss anything else?”

“We need to establish safe words, especially if restraints are going to be used.”

“What are safe words?”

“We safe a certain word we would not normally say that means that whatever is happening has to stop immediately; we are uncomfortable with what is happening, frightened or are in pain. There is no punishment ever for using your safe word and if you need to use it you should never be embarrassed or ashamed.”

“Are there punishments?” 

“I only use two punishments,” Will explained, “I will ignore or just withhold sex from you. I will never physically, emotionally, or sexually harm you. You will only be punished if you mistreat me, mistreat yourself or be a stubborn old fool when it comes to medical treatment. You will get your checkups when Ratchet says they are due and follow proper frame maintenance protocol!”

“Will you accompany me on my checkups? I hate medical,” Ironhide asked so softly Will almost didn’t hear him, “the last time I went to medical willingly I almost had my programing wiped for critical system errors and returned to my last back system back up.”

“When did this happen? Was it Ratchet?”

“No, Ratchet was still an apprentice, although he was there. It was Head Medic Sirius Pax, my… former dominant had me drugged and wanted me wiped but Sirius said I did not have any system errors and my processor was healthy and functioning properly. They got into quite the argument but no one can successfully challenge the ruling of the Head Medic.”

“Does this monster of a dominant have a name?”

“Don’t make me say it,” Ironhide whispered.

“I know I asked you this before but will you let me know if this mech comes to Earth?” Will asked stroking Ironhide’s face softly.

“Yes, William.”

“Thank you, beloved,” Will said, “I will protect you. No one will erase you or manipulate your programing as long as I draw breath. It also explains why you didn’t want the sedatives. I am sorry, Ironhide.”

“No, it is ok,” Ironhide said, “if it is as bad as you say it was it was probably in my best interest to be unconscious. I knew you wouldn’t let anything bad happen to me.”

“When you need to go to medical I will come with you,” Will promised, “unless you ask me not to.”

“Good now do you have any hard limits?”

“We went over most of them already,” Will said, “I will not stand for physical, sexual or emotional abuse. You will treat me with respect and not scream or cuss me out. Also I need you to honor my safe word.”

“I am very agreeable to those terms,” Ironhide nodded, “and I… regret mistreating you. I was wrong and I am sorry. May I make it up to you now, William?”

“You don’t need to make anything up to me, Ironhide, just help me create the contract and let’s build a life together,” Will kissed him again.

“Not so fast,” Ironhide pulled back slightly, “we do not know if we are sexually compatible yet. Before a… two people with our similar tastes agree to a pairing they test their compatibility, it is a Cybertronian custom.”

Will couldn’t tell if Ironhide was being serious or not, but Ironhide started to carefully undress him. “Let us see if this old mech can make you overload,” Ironhide whispered, taking a deep intake, breathing in Will’s scent and pheromones, “you always smell so good, William, you make my valve wet and my cable tingle just by being in the room with me.”

“Are you sure you want to do this here?”

“I would rather now know if I can please you or not,” Ironhide said, “I don’t want to get my hopes up and I fail.”

“Ironhide, you please me without even trying,” Will moaned, “you smell me, my desire is all for you.”

“Just do this for me, Sir, it can be quick, I just need to know,” Ironhide trembled as a compartment under his sparkplate opened up and Ironhide brought Will to the opening. He had never seen anything so beautiful in all his life, laying in the bottom of the compartment was a half hard cable with this perfectly shaped hard rubber head, maybe five inches long but it was thick with a flared base, it looked like a delicious combination of a cock head and a butt plug, it made Will lick his lips as he reached for it. “William, I…”

“You cannot show me perfection and then tell me I cannot touch it,” Will said as he stroked the cable head, “that would be cruel and you wouldn’t be cruel to me, would you?”

“No, William,” Ironhide sighed.

“Thank you, beloved,” Will kissed the tip of the cable and Ironhide moaned. Will used his fingers and mouth to tease the sensitive tip of the cable and felt it release a small pulse of wonderful energy. It made Will feel alive and oh so loved. “Did that hurt you?” Ironhide asked.

“No, beloved, it felt good,” Will said honestly, “very good.”

“You make me feel good,” Ironhide said, “no one has ever played with my cable before. When we get aroused we complete an interface session and overload in a matter of minutes, I am not sure what this is, William, but I really like it.”

“It’s called foreplay,” Will explained, “and I am glad you like it because I like to draw out my interface sessions. I want to touch you, worship your cable and valve to make you overload at least once before we complete a true interface act.”

“Is this normal?”

“For humans? Yes, it is although there may be a call for a quickie, which is just the interface act without the foreplay once in a while.”

“Humans are not very efficient,” Ironhide sighed as another mini-pulse was released from his cable.

“No, but we love to touch and please our partners,” Will said, “how do you feel about that?”

“I am not sure yet,” Ironhide said, “I like it but it feels strange as well.”

“Would you like me to stop?”

“I don’t know,” Ironhide said, “I am confused to what pleasure you are getting out of this.”

“Well those pulses of energy are very pleasant,” Will said, “and I enjoy pleasing you.”

“Humans,” Ironhide snorted but then relaxed, “if you are getting some pleasure out of it then please continue.”

“Thank you, beloved, for trusting me,” Will smiled as he saw Ironhide’s cable harden even more with the rush of energy. His mech had been holding back from him, but he wouldn’t punish him. Ironhide was probably nervous about his performance as Will was. “Your cable is beautiful, I love to see it hard like this,” Will kissed the head, “is it sensitive down the cable or just the head?”

“The head is the most sensitive, but the cable itself can be pleasant to touch.”

Will teased the head as he stroked the cable itself with firm but slow strokes. The sounds that Ironhide made was pure bliss itself. He saw something out of the corner of his eye and then smelled something so amazing, he would have a hard time describing it but to him it smelled like smoke and sex. He turned and saw fluid oozing from the valve, which he knew was Ironhide’s interface valve. Sam had hinted to him that each mech had their own valve fluid scent and the scent would drive their lover or lovers crazy with desire. Sam was not wrong. “Can I touch your valve?” Will asked.

“I would rather you interface with it,” Ironhide moaned.

“Soon,” Will promised as he kept hold of Ironhide’s cable with one arm and continued to tease the sensitive head and palmed the opening. It was as big as his hand but it was tight. “I love the way you smell,” Will smiled as more fluid leaked from the valve, “I want to smell like you.”

“The others would know…”

“That I belonged to you,” Will said, “wouldn’t that be true? If I smell like you don’t I belong to you?”

Ironhide groaned, “If you don’t interface with me soon I am going to kill you.”

“I love you to, darling,” Will kissed the top of the panel and Ironhide cried out, his frame trembling again, “’Hide?”

“Panel is sensitive,” Ironhide said, “but do that again.”

Will immediately kissed and teased the panel with his mouth as his hand slipped into the almost too tight valve; his free hand still teasing the head of Ironhide’s interface cable. He found a cluster of sensors need the opening and started to tease them, then suddenly the valve tightened around his hand and fluid shot from it, covering Will in the very sexy, smoky scent. Ironhide cried out in pure bliss, as his entire frame trembled from his overload. Will did not move, he just held on as Ironhide restarted his systems and carefully removed his hand as soon as the valve loosened up around him. “Mmmm… William,” Ironhide moaned.

“Did I do ok?” Will asked.

“Ok is not the word for it,” he sighed happily, “you have very talented hands.”

“You are so amazing, beloved,” Will said, “your scent, your body, I will never be able to get enough of you.”

“Prove it,” he challenged, “interface with me, put your organic cable deep in my valve and claim me as yours.”

“Are you sure?” Will asked, “we can wait.”

“No, ‘we’ can’t,” Ironhide said as Will slicked up his half hard cock, he had been trying to ignore his own arousal to focus on Ironhide’s pleasure. “You fluid feels so good on my cock, beloved, never felt anything like this before,” Will said, “I am not sure how long I will last.”

“We want marathon sex then you can accept my cable,” Ironhide said, “but right now I need your overload.”

It didn’t take Will long to get rock hard and he lined his cock up against the opening, “Are you ready?”

“I was ready last night! Do it now!” Ironhide growled as Will slowly pushed his cock inside of him. Will kept a very slow, careful rhythm trying to tease the cluster of sensors he found with the tip of his cock with every thrust. He felt the valve tighten lightly around him and Will felt something run along the length of his back. He turned and looked over his shoulder and saw Ironhide had picked up his interface cable and was running the tip up and down his back. Before he could ask him why, another mini-pulse of energy passed through him and Will cried out. “Stop holding back,” Ironhide groaned, “claim me!”

“Beloved…”

“Now, William!” Ironhide sobbed as another pulse went between them and Will tried to keep himself composed but failed as he started to speed up his thrusts and after countless moments, or maybe time had somehow stopped all together, Will would never know, he was pounding that tight valve and Ironhide’s own pulses got stronger. “So good,” Will moaned, “you are so good.”

“So are you,” Ironhide pulsed again and Will cried out and overloaded hard deep in Ironhide’s valve, his overload must have triggered Ironhide’s became he overloaded almost immediately. Will carefully pulled out and struggled to keep upright, his knees felt like jelly. He almost fell to his knees but Ironhide caught him and brought him back to Will’s nest of blankets, but did not lay him back down. “You are filthy,” Ironhide said.

“I will take that as a compliment,” Will laughed softly as Ironhide picked up one of the blankets and wiped the fluid very gently from his body.

“We will start to work on that contract as soon as I am released from medical,” Ironhide said, “if that pleases you.”

“I did promise you a wash and a wax when you left medical,” Will said, “your joints also use some lube and some wire relaxation…”

“You cannot multi-task?” Ironhide teased quietly, “or are you just trying to get me to open my interface compartment again for you?”

 

It was a strange day for Ironhide, and was rather difficult for him to get through but the rewards and the unconditional love he received from his William made it all worthwhile. He submitted to the joint and wire care, Will found the issue in his ankle joint and repaired it himself with Ratchet’s supervision. It was embarrassing but during the treatment he actually fell back into recharge for another two hours. When he woke up he found Will playing Quartermaster and two rather large energron cubes for Ironhide to ingest. He normally ingested human fuel recently to conserve energron, and it wasn’t terrible even if it did leave a slight build up in his fuel tank. Will looked up from the game, even though Ironhide could hear he was in the middle of a rather nasty sounding fight, “You need energron at least once a week, Ratchet says, it will clean the crap left behind by human fuel.” Ironhide did not respond but ingested the energron and enjoyed a pleasantly full fuel tank. Will shut down the laptop and took Ironhide out for a very through and rather teasing wash and wax, then it was off to discussing the contract in the safety of Ironhide’s own berth. Ironhide expected a fight, or at least an argument but Will agreed to his terms. The only ones he questioned were ones he didn’t understand and Ironhide explained it to him. Will didn’t ask him about sparksex though, he must have known it was a very sensitive topic for him and would probably ask Ratchet later on for the technical definition. He could not fault his William for being through in wanting to protect his boundaries. Speaking of Ratchet, they were supposed to meet at 2200 in the small conference room. 

He was multi-tasking as he was waiting for Ratchet, who warned he might run late. Sam had accepted his new position as Prime’s assistant and Sam’s mech family had decided to celebrate, whatever that meant. Ironhide knew better than to ask so while he waited he examined the contract he created and signed with Will this afternoon for the umpteenth time while he was also playing Questmaster. He knew that Will probably knew that he was SoshiOba and he actually found the escape into a fantasy fighter game rather enjoyable, especially as it was something he could do with his partner and did not have to worry about anyone joining their team or interrupting them. 

“I am sorry I am late,” Ratchet snuck into the small conference room and it was very obvious to Ironhide the mech had just been through a rather enthusiastic interface session.

“I am sure Sam isn’t,” Ironhide grumbled, but still had a hint of a smile.

“I have never given my boy a single reason to complain,” Ratchet said with overly dignified sniff, “so what is it you wished to discuss so badly that it couldn’t wait until tomorrow?”

“Did you tell Will about… about… _her_?”

Ratchet did not hesitate he said, “Yes.”

“I see.”

“I did not go into the gory details, Ironhide, but you should have seen the state he was in and he couldn’t figure out why you were acting in such a way. Your human was driving himself insane with worry, Ironhide.”

“Thank you.”

“For?”

“Telling him,” Ironhide said, “I have tried to but I can’t. He respects that but I almost pity her if she comes to earth.”

“Will may or may not have mentioned sugar in her mech fluid tank,” Ratchet said, “I pity anyone who hurts you.”

“He is quite the fierce protector.”

“That’s because he loves you very much.”

“I know.”

“So… how did today go?”

“Good,” Ironhide said, “he followed your discharge directions to the letter then spoiled me with a very through wash and wax then we wrote up something he calls a contract.”

“He wants to make sure you feel safe and protected,” Ratchet said, “humans can be thoughtful like that.”

“Ratchet, how is sex with Sam?”

“Excuse me?” Ratchet blinked twice, obviously not expecting the question.

“I need to know if what Will is going is normal for humans or if he is just pitying me.”

“Do you like what he is doing?”

Ironhide gave the medic a nasty look but did not comment and Ratchet shook his head, “I take that to mean you like it. I do not know what your human is doing but Sam, without going into detail, is very tactile. He loves to touch and kiss, to take his time and is rather playful. I believe humans refer to this as foreplay.”

“Do you… play to?”

“It will be easier to engage in more meaningful play if I can get a human alt form together, since it is organic we cannot have a true alt form so I am working with hologram technology, but I am afraid this tech humans are much more advanced than we are. I am trying to learn as much as I can, but in the meantime I enjoy what play we can engage in safely. I admit it was strange at first, but very pleasant so I continued and now I look forward to it as much as the act itself. It is as if Sam is trying to show me with his body how much he loves me.”

“Will loves to make me overload, even without getting any pleasure himself. I don’t understand that.”

“Sam does that to,” Ratchet said, “humans get a lot of satisfaction from pleasuring their partners.”

“They are confusing.”

“True.”

“But abso-fragging-lutely amazing in the berth.”

“Oh definitely!”

“I just don’t want Will to pity me.”

“Ironhide, there is a big difference between wanting to care for someone and pitying them. Now get back to your berth and get some rest. You are off restrictions tomorrow and you know Optimus is going to ask you for a progress report on the optimal range cannon you have been working on.”

“Yeah, I know. Thanks Ratchet, I didn’t know who else to talk to and I wasn’t talking to Wheeljack.”

“Probably for the best,” Ratchet nodded, “and I may be the medic but I am not your enemy, Ironhide. If you need to talk then schedule an appointment to see me, ok?”

“I will think about it,” Ironhide stood up and walked out, heading toward his berth to get some sleep. It would be a bizarre day tomorrow, his first official day as William’s beloved mech and as much as he thought that he should be scared, Ironhide found himself very excited.


End file.
